Almost Is Never Enough
by KDTribute
Summary: Peeta conoce a Katniss en Los Ángeles mientras ésta busca a su hermana. Tan pronto la conoce se siente atraído por ella, sin embargo su "relación" no dura demasiado tiempo. Él volverá a Londres para enfrentarse a su destino sin contar con el hecho de que esa chica trabaja para su familia... con el tiempo se dará cuenta que lo que siente por ella ya no es simplemente pura atracción.
1. SUMMARY

**Adaptación de la serie coreana HEREDEROS (Heirs).**

* * *

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE COPYRIGHT le pertenecen a los creadores y escritores de la serie. Esto es solo por diversión. Cualquier cambio que realice es producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Peeta Mellark es uno de los herederos de una de las compañías más importantes del país, Capitol Group. Él es enviado al extranjero para "estudiar" cuando en realidad es una forma de exilio al que su hermano le tiene sometido. Peeta tiene todo el apoyo económico que necesita para vivir de manera lujosa. Es un chico arrogante y egocéntrico, aunque muy en el fondo esconde a alguien sensible y que quiere volver con su familia.

Mientras tanto está la chica pobre, una chica que reparte su tiempo entre el estudio y el trabajo para pagar las deudas. Esa chica se llama Katniss Everdeen, ella vive sola con su madre muda. Katniss decide ir en busca de su hermana mayor para ayudarles a ella y a su madre salir de la pobreza, algo que ella detesta. Ella es una chica trabajadora e inteligente y quiere lograr, por todos los medios posibles, tener una vida mejor.

Peeta se encuentra con Katniss en Los Angeles mientras ésta busca a su hermana. El destino hará que sus caminos se crucen, y que Peeta se sienta atraído por ella, sin saber que ella es la hija de la ama de llaves que trabaja para su familia. Las circunstancias harán que dos jóvenes como ellos, uno situado a lo alto de la pirámide social y el otro en el más bajo tengan que soportar todos los obstáculos... la diferencia de clase social y terceras personas.

Peeta tendrá que debatirse entre el deber y el amor. Después de todo... **_quién quiere llevar la corona, debe soportar su peso_**.

* * *

**Este es el summary completo de la historia. Empezaré a subir los capitulos lo más pronto que pueda. Espero que sigáis esta historia, si alguien ya está viendo la serie notará que habrá varios cambios, pero tomará la misma dirección que la serie.**

**Espero vuestros reviews, follows y/o favourites! Déjenme saber su opinión y por favor apóyenme en mi primera historia.**

**Saludos.**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Basada en una serie coreana titulada Herederos (Heirs)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre ni la historia de Herederos (Heirs) me pertenecen. Esto solo es por pura diversión. Cualquier cambio en la historia original es producto de mi imaginación. :)

* * *

**ALMOST IS NEVER ENOUGH**

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

_¿Qué demonios me pasa con esta chica? Nunca antes había sentido esta responsabilidad en mí… esta sensación de querer cuidar o proteger a alguien… Esta es la primera vez que me siento… útil._

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

-¡Katniss! –una voz masculina al que supongo que es el cocinero me llama desde la cocina. –El pedido de la tienda de motos está lista…

-¡Voy! –grito en respuesta mientras recojo con rapidez los platos de una mesa y los llevo con habilidad hasta dejarlas en el fregadero. –Ahmm… mi turno termina dentro de treinta minutos… no puedo llegar tarde en mi otro trabajo.

El señor gordo y sudoroso se gira hacia mí con una ceja alzada y las manos apoyadas en sus caderas. Asiento en silencio entendiendo que no le importa ni lo más mínimo lo que acabo de decir, así que me quito el delantal dejándola en un lado y agarro la caja llena de pollo frito… el olor hace gruñir mi estómago. Cierto, aún no he comido.

-Asegúrate de llevarla antes de los quince minutos… -me grita mientras salgo corriendo de la cocina.

Éste es el segundo trabajo de medio tiempo que tengo hoy. La primera fue después de clases en un restaurante lavando platos y luego tengo turno de noche en la cafetería al cual espero no llegar tarde. Cruzo las calles intentando no morir atropellada, si tan solo me proporcionaran una bici o algo que pueda hacer mis comandas con más rapidez todo sería un poco más diferente… al menos yo acabaría menos cansada para mi siguiente trabajo de medio tiempo.

Algunas personas pueden pensar que soy muy trabajadora, otras que soy muy hábil, pero yo pienso que soy una chica de dieciocho años intentando acabar mis estudios de secundaria y trabajar para pagar las deudas de mi familia. Esa es mi vida, gira completamente en mis estudios y mis tres preciados trabajos de medio tiempo, los cuales no me dan mucho dinero pero es algo con la que puedo contribuir con el sueldo de mi madre para seguir viviendo… debajo de un techo.

Miro mi móvil para saber la hora, aún tengo siete minutos para llegar y ya solo tengo que cruzar. Suspiro profundamente, si después de entregar y salgo corriendo no llegaré tarde en la cafetería.

-Buenas tardes… traigo el pedido de pollo frito. –entro en la tienda y miro a ver quién fue el que lo pidió.

-Aquí. –responde un señor.

-Son 12,80 libras. –dejo el pedido en las manos del señor y saco mi aparato para tarjetas de crédito.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeña? –de repente me habla con una voz un tanto asqueroso.

Alzo la mirada y me fijo más en él. Le echo unos cuarenta y cinco años, barba que le cubre toda la cara y la frente sudada.

-Quizás te puedo llevar a dar un paseo cuando termines tu turno… -me guiña el ojo el pervertido.

-La tarjeta, por favor. –ignoro sus insinuaciones.

-No tienes que ser tímida… con lo guapa que eres… -murmura de nuevo sin darme su maldita tarjeta de crédito.

Saco mi móvil de mi bolsillo y marco. El pervertido me observa con atención y curiosidad. Dios mío… me sonríe enseñando sus… dientes, si a esas cosas amarillentas se le puede llamar dientes.

-¿Hola? Soy una estudiante de secundaría y aquí al lado tengo a un señor acosándome… -hablo y enseguida el pervertido ensancha los ojos y me quita el móvil de las manos.

-¿A quién demonios llamas, niña? –mira la pantalla y cuelga.

-La policía… ahora si no le importa, su tarjeta. –cojo mi móvil de sus manos y me da su tarjeta. –Disfrute su comida, buenas tardes. –le doy su ticket.

Siempre hay algo que aprendes cuando trabajas hasta muy tarde, lo primero es que desarrollas un detector de pervertidos y la segunda es tener el número de la policía en marcación rápida… luego ya están las agallas y un buen golpe en sus partes bajas.

Cruzo la tienda con pasos rápidos, ahora por culpa del pervertido he perdido mis valiosos minutos que había ganado anteriormente.

Justo al llegar en la puerta me golpeo contra un cuerpo que venía justo en la dirección contraria a mí. Su perfume inunda mis sentidos y me deja anonadada por unos momentos. Me doy cuenta que aún sigo pegada a él y me aparto enseguida sin ni siquiera alzar la mirada… simplemente porque siento la suya clavada en mí.

-Lo siento. –me disculpo y salgo corriendo del local.

Su perfume se ha adherido en mi uniforme y aún persiste mientras atravieso de nuevo las calles peligrosas de Londres. Huele bastante bien, a un perfume caro… me pregunto si será alguien adinerado. Idiota, seguro que lo es… además vestía una chaqueta de cuero. Debería haber alzado la mirada tan solo para ver si su olor hace justicia a su rostro. Enseguida desecho mis pensamientos y desaparecen al instante cuando oigo un pitido fuerte. Vuelvo a mi realidad… que es llegar a tiempo a la cafetería.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Menos mal que una de mis compañeras me ha cubierto por diez minutos de nuestro jefe, me despido de ella mientras tomo mi lugar detrás del mostrador.

-Señorita, un _café latte_ por favor. -me dice una clienta.

Me doy la vuelta para ir a preparar el café. Me quedan cuatro horas para terminar mi turno... lo único que espero es que al menos mi madre llegue antes que yo. Últimamente está llegando tarde por culpa de su señora... aún no la conozco personalmente pero de estos tres años que lleva ahí mi madre trabajando he aprendido a odiarla.

Mi madre trabaja como sirvienta en la casa de una de las familias más poderosas de Gran Bretaña, la familia Mellark. La familia Mellark es el dueño de la empresa multinacional Capitol Group, es una de las empresas más importante de todo el país ya que prácticamente lo controlan todo. Mi madre lleva trabajando para la "señora" de la casa hace más de tres años. Debido a su discapacidad, mi madre es muda, nunca ha durado más de tres meses en un trabajo hasta que llegó en la mansión Mellark, al parecer se las arregla bastante bien para comunicarse con la gente de allí pero lo que a mí me preocupa es que al no poder hablar ella no puede quejarse o responder a cualquier insulto hacia ella. Pero bueno, después de todo es un trabajo y el dinero siempre es bienvenido para nosotras.

-Aquí tiene su _café latte_. –le doy a la señora su pedido y la cobro.

Observo que no hay nadie más que pueda pedir así que agarro un trapo y una bandeja para recoger las mesas. Entonces un chico con la cabellera morena y perfectamente peinado de lado me llama la atención. Me sonríe desde su asiento y mueve las manos a modo de saludo… sonrío y camino hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto a mi amigo.

-Estoy terminando los últimos trabajos del año… me muero por que llegue el verano. –me sonríe y suspira exhausto.

-Y… ¿no has pedido nada? –le digo. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Treinta minutos… llegué justo a tu hora de entrada. –me informa. –Y no, no he pedido nada.

-Sabes que el jefe se pone de malas… no puedes quedarte aquí y robar wifi sin pedir nada. –le digo y se ríe.

-Entonces dame dos batidos, una de chocolate y otra de fresa para mi novia. –se encoge de hombros y me guiña el ojo.

-¡MARVEL! –una voz chillona interrumpe nuestra conversación y ambos giramos la mirada hacia donde proviene la voz. Marvel sonríe como tonta mientras que yo saludo con la mano a la chica con cabellera rubia y rizada que me penetra con su mirada. -¡Sabía que ibas a estar aquí por Katniss! ¡Soy tu novia, no ella! –reclama.

-Siempre vengo a estudiar aquí y lo sabes… además, te he mandado un mensaje para vernos aquí. –se ríe de su novia.

-No me gusta vuestra relación. –nos apunta alternativamente a los dos entrecerrando los ojos. –Un chico y una chica no pueden ser solo amigos…

-Nos conocemos desde primaria, Glimmer. Kat es mi mejor amiga y tú mi novia. Punto.

-Sí… pero no confío en ella. –me alza la ceja y no puedo evitar mi risa.

-Marvel no es mi tipo, créeme. –suspiro y señalo las mesas sucias. –Os dejo tortolitos…

Es la verdad, nunca me fijaría en Marvel. Siempre hemos sido como hermanos y eso no va a cambiar. La verdad es que me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijo que estaba saliendo con Glimmer Hamilton, pero bueno, eso no es de extrañar si él está yendo en Capitol High. Marvel se trasladó en ese instituto privado para ricos cuando nos graduamos en Primaria. Él no es adinerado como sus compañeros pero tampoco es pobre como yo, su padre es el secretario del Presidente de Capitol Group, vamos, el hijo del jefe de mi madre. Nuestros padres trabajan para la misma gente, la diferencia es que su padre está metido en un traje con corbata, mientras que mi madre lleva un delantal y trapos.

Preparo el pedido de Marvel y se los llevo. Al parecer tienen una cena con el padre de Marvel así que los dos se despiden de mí nada más tomar sus batidos. Observo con envidia a la pareja mientras se alejan. Me pregunto cómo será vivir sin tener preocupaciones de no llegar a fin de mes. Me pregunto cómo será vivir sin tener prisa de ir de un trabajo a otro… Para mí eso sí que sería una vida, si algún día logro, al menos, mejorar un poco nuestro modo de vida me quedaré mucho más tranquila.

Después de horas sirviendo batidos, cafés y limpiando mesas al fin llega mi hora de irme a casa. Cuando llego puedo ver que hay luces en nuestras pequeñas ventanas y suspiro más tranquila, al menos mi madre ya está en casa. La saludo nada más entrar y la encuentro preparando la cena… veo como vacía unos tupperwares en unos platos y una mueca se presenta en mi rostro. Dejo mi mochila en un lado y la miro.

-¿Otra vez traes las sobras de esa casa? –la digo enfadada.

Mi madre me da su libreta donde escribe para comunicarse con su señora, y leo:

"_No son sobras. He cocinado mucho para la señora y el presidente pero al final no han cenado. No han tocado la comida y pensé que sería un desperdicio si lo tiro."_

-Me da igual… sé que nos falta dinero mamá, pero tenemos suficiente para la comida. Parece como si estuviéramos recibiendo una limosna. –respondo.

Mi madre me señala de nuevo el cuaderno y paso la página. Esto es bastante normal, hemos tenido tantas veces esta misma discusión que no es ninguna sorpresa que mi madre ya tenga preparada sus respuestas.

"_No es limosna. Además es buena comida y necesitas ganar fuerzas después de tus trabajos."_

Tengo que reprimir mis lágrimas. Siempre he odiado a esa familia. Nunca he aceptado nada de ellos y menos algo que son sus "sobras". Entonces en estos momentos de discusión con mi madre me hace darme cuenta de lo horrible que es nuestra situación… en estos momentos también me acuerdo de mi hermana mayor. Sí, tengo una hermana mayor… una persona que supuestamente debería estar aquí con nosotras ayudándonos, pero claro, ella tenía otros sueños que perseguir… y parece ser que en esos sueños mi madre y yo somos un estorbo porque a la primera ocasión que tuvo para irse a EEUU ni siquiera pestañeó cuando subió en el avión. Yo esperaba que cuando fuera allí nos mandaría algo de dinero, no sé, quizás encuentre un buen trabajo que nos pueda ayudar pero no. Hace más de unos cuatro años desde que se fue y mi madre y yo no hemos visto ni un dólar viniendo de ella. A veces nos llama pero siempre intenta esquivar mis preguntas sobre su vida allí…

Mi madre me acaricia la mano con la mirada triste. Ella sabe muy bien leerme los pensamientos. Agarra el cuaderno de entre mis manos y pasa otra página antes de enseñármela. Casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas al leer la nota.

"_Tu hermana me ha llamado, dice que se va a casar. Ella necesita un poco de dinero así que mañana voy a mandarla algo. Dice que volverá a llamar para hablar contigo."_

Espera. ¿Qué mi hermana se va a casar? ¿Y no está pidiendo dinero?

-¡¿Cómo es que se va a casar?! –exclamo. –Pero… pero… ¿por qué tenemos que mandarla nosotros dinero cuando es ella la que nos tendría mandar? Además… ¿cómo se va a casar sin nosotras allí? ¿No piensa volver aquí?

Mi madre me mira desesperada mientras camino de un lado a otro. Ella ni siquiera me puede responder y me echo a llorar como una niña pequeña. Mi hermana piensa abandonarnos solas. Nosotras aquí intentando vivir al día mientras que ella está ahí viviendo su vida tranquilamente…

Ella me prometió que volvería a por nosotras… que ella nos iba a sacar de esta situación. Desde que se murió mi padre siempre estuvo prometiéndome eso y ahora me viene con esto. ¿Acaso no significamos nada para ella?

Mi madre me abraza mientras lloro desconsoladamente. Me aparto de ella y me mira con tristeza.

-No vamos a mandarla dinero… -le dejo en claro a mi madre. –No vamos a darle nada…

-Tenemos que hacerlo… es posible que tu hermana lo esté pasando mal ahora… -me dice a modo de signos.

-No me has entendido mamá… -replico. –No vamos a mandarla el dinero.

Miro a mi madre seriamente.

-Voy a llevarla su dinero. Me voy a EEUU.

Mi madre me mira sorprendida mientras yo me seco las lágrimas. Vale, es posible que me haya vuelto loca, pero no puedo aguantar más. Sé que el billete nos va a salir caro pero tengo algo ahorrado y cogeré un poco del dinero que quiere mandar mi madre. Quizás esto sea una nueva oportunidad para mí… estoy harta de mi vida aquí en Londres, es posible que allí tenga un poco más de suerte. Además mi hermana está en Los Angeles… supuestamente es la ciudad donde los sueños se hacen realidad.

-Mamá… voy a ir. –mi madre se da la vuelta y comienza a recoger los platos guardando otra vez la comida. –Mamá… -se ha enfadado. –Mamá… no puedo más… estoy harta, cansada… te quiero mamá… pero no puedo más… -sollozo y la abrazo desde su espalda.

Puedo notar que mi madre también ha empezado a llorar. No sé por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, abrazadas… Yo no quiero dejarla sola. Mi madre es la persona más importante para mí y dejarla va a ser duro, pero tengo que pensar en nuestro futuro. Quién sabe, hay una posibilidad de que consiga un buen trabajo allí y así yo puedo ayudarla, porque yo sí que la ayudaría. Quizás también puedo aprovechar para decirle unas cosas a mí hermana.

-Mañana iré a preguntar billetes… -susurro a mi madre. –Te quiero mamá.

Mi madre se da la vuelta y me acuna entre sus brazos. Sin darme cuenta empiezo a tener sueño… es increíble que haya empezado el día organizando mis tareas de hoy y ahora acabo tomando la decisión de ir en busca de mi hermana.

Solo puedo pensar en una cosa: _Que sea lo que dios quiera_.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

La semana ha pasado volando. Cuando decidí irme a EEUU enseguida me puse a buscar un billete de avión. Al menos el año escolar está a punto de terminar así que he podido reservar una fecha lo antes posible, para ser exactos me voy mañana mismo. Si decido quedarme allí técnicamente no tendría por qué importarme las clases de aquí… pero de momento no puedo asegurar nada, hay una gran posibilidad de que mi hermana me mande de vuelta aquí. La parte más difícil de esta decisión es la mi economía… sabía que el billete iba a costar mucho dinero y acabo de gastar todos mis ahorros para ello. Luego también está el tema de mi madre… cada día que pasa me siento muy mal por dejar a mi madre… aunque no lo demuestre mucho.

La vibración de mi móvil me saca de mi ensoñación. Miro la pantalla y sonrío…

-Hola. –saludo contestando. -¿Qué tal todo?

-Matrícula de honor… por supuesto. –chulea Marvel. -¿Y tú?

-¿Qué crees? –me río. –Seguro que tu padre está muy contento.

-Bueno… yo creo que ya está acostumbrado. –también se ríe. -¿Hoy te apetece tomar algo para celebrarlo?

-Ahmm… no puedo. –aún no le he dicho nada a mi mejor amigo.

-Ohh… si es por Glimmer no te preocupes.

-No… es que… -murmuro. –Marvel…

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta con tono preocupado.

-Sí… -soy una cobarde… ahora mismo no puedo soportar despedirme de mi mejor amigo por teléfono. –Es que tengo trabajo… ya sabes… -miento.

-Claro… bueno, descansa un poco y come por favor. No te me pongas enferma por trabajar tanto. –noto que sonríe y yo también lo hago. –Avísame cuando tengas tiempo libre y comemos juntos, ¿si?

-Por supuesto. –reprimo mis ganas de llorar. –Nos vemos, Marvel.

-Cuídate Kat. –cuelga.

Ahora me doy cuenta que dejar Londres es mucho más difícil de lo que me imaginaba. Me seco algunas lágrimas que se me han escapado y sigo mi camino hacia mi casa. Pero algo me llama la atención… una tienda de antigüedades. Más bien lo que me llamó la atención es una cosa colgada en su escaparate… sonrío ante la ironía que representa ese objeto. Entro en la tienda y decido comprarlo.

-Hola. –saludo a la dependienta. –Me gustaría comprar ese atrapa sueños…

Quizás con esto… y Los Angeles… algo bueno me puede pasar.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Diez horas en el avión. Es increíble que diez horas hayan sido suficientes para cambiar la dirección de mi vida… mi destino. Me he pasado todo el viaje durmiendo, no sólo por el aburrimiento sino porque siento que si me quedo despierta mi cabeza siempre vuelve en el momento en que mi madre me despedía en el aeropuerto. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y siento una presión en el estómago… tengo que dejar de pensar en eso o sino la gente me empezará a mirar de manera extraña si de repente me ven llorando.

Diviso mi única maleta de la cinta y la agarro. Me comienzan a sudar las manos por los nervios… dios mío, no me puedo creer que ya esté aquí.

Estoy en Los Angeles.

Enseguida el calor me invade nada más cruzar las puertas de cristal del aeropuerto. Saco una guía de mi mochila y el papel donde tengo apuntado la dirección de mi hermana. Bien, no creo que sea tan difícil llegar… además, estoy bastante ansiosa de ver a mi hermana.

Me quedo un momento en la acera para leer la guía y buscar la manera más rápida y barata de llegar hasta mi destino. Pero un señor trajeado que empuja un carro llena de maletas me pide permiso para pasar… me disculpo ya que estaba justo delante del coche que supongo que es suyo y me aparto hacia un lado para seguir a lo mío. Al principio me distrae todas las maletas que lleva en el carrito y me rio por dentro al ver lo femenina que son las maletas pero me quedo boquiabierta cuando justo detrás de él va una chica despampanante que se detiene ante el coche con la cabeza bien alta.

La chica viste un vestido con volantes de color blanco que le llega hasta la mitad del muslo y unos tacones de vértigo. Es rubia, pelo largo y liso hasta la cadera, y presenta una piel de porcelana… estoy bastante segura que pertenece a una familia adinerada, quizás hasta de un famoso… la observo con atención por si es una actriz…

Entonces suena su móvil y ella lo saca de su bolso caro. No puedo evitar escuchar.

-Mamá. –saluda secamente. Me sorprendo al notar su acento británico de forma muy clara. –Sí, acabo de salir del aeropuerto.

Esta chica es de Inglaterra… a lo mejor hasta íbamos en el mismo vuelo.

-Sí, está conmigo. –sigue con una mueca. –Me ha venido a recoger… sí, él está perfectamente. Se ha convertido en un hombre muy apuesto, ahora mis está metiendo las maletas en el coche…

Espera… hay algo que no encaja.

-Está más alto… y el cuerpo más tonificado… seguro que ha estado surfeando… -¿qué?

Enseguida mi mirada se posa en el señor MAYOR que está metiendo las maletas en el coche. ¿Se habrá vuelto loca la pobre chica? Me río para mis adentros.

-Se lo diré… no te preocupes. Estaremos ocupados así que no te molestes en llamar… -y me sorprendo… me mira… y yo aparto enseguida la mirada. -Dice que me he vuelto más guapa... ni siquiera sé por qué preguntas –me tengo que morder los labios… menudo show está montando esta chica… no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Me doy la vuelta para irme… menuda bienvenida en Los Angeles.

-¡Oye tú! –me sorprendo. Oh dios mío…

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con su mirada. Me mira con la ceja alzada y fulminante. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que he estado escuchando? Idiota, no hay otra razón de por qué me llamaría.

-¿Te parece gracioso? –pregunto acercándose a mí. -¿Hay algo gracioso de lo que yo me tengo que enterar? Parecías muy… entretenida con mi conversación.

-Ahmm… yo… -murmuro.

-Supongo que no tendrás una vida muy… interesante. –suelta. Espera… esta chica… a mí nadie me habla de esa manera.

-¿Sabes por qué me reía? –no aguanto y la respondo. –Bueno, simplemente porque las palabras que salían de tu boca no encajaba mucho en lo que veían mis ojos… no sé… supongo que si la cosa es así… algo debe de ir mal… ¿cierto?

La chica esboza una sonrisa arrogante y me mira de arriba abajo…

-Ni siquiera sé qué hago perdiendo el tiempo con gente… ordinaria. –bufa. –Lloyd… la puerta.

Se da la vuelta y me deja con la palabra en la boca. Niñata estirada. ¿Yo? ¿Ordinaria? Al menos no voy inventando cosas por allí… menuda bienvenida…

Me doy la vuelta y sigo con mi camino. Una niña estirada no puede arruinarme el día tan largo que me espera… así que decido olvidarlo todo… además… estoy bastante segura que ni siquiera voy a volver su cara "bonita".

Después de un largo camino en bus y caminando por fin llego en la dirección de mi hermana. Sinceramente el barrio donde está deja mucho que desear… hay basura tirada por todos los lados y cuando tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con una casita agradable, lo que me recibe es una casa con el porche literalmente… destrozado. Reviso la dirección… sí… es éste. Subo con cuidado las escaleras rotas y timbro. Timbro. Se escuchar ruido dentro.

-Primrose… -llamo. –Prim…

Se abre la puerta… y me recibe un tío con el torso desnudo y peludo. Doy un paso atrás como acto reflejo y quizás también por el olor a alcohol que desprende. Me mira de arriba abajo… me estoy empezando a cansar de que me miren así.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunta… borracho.

-¿Está Prim? –pregunto yo.

-¿Primrose? –dice. –La he echado.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo. -¿Dónde está mi hermana? Pero… si… vosotros… ¿eres su novio?

El tío se ríe… tengo unas ganas de darle un puñetazo.

-Si lo quieres llamar así… -murmura. -¿Eres Katniss?

-Sí… -asiento. –Pero… tú y ella… ¿no se iban a casar? –estoy confundida.

-¡¿Cómo?! –exclama ahora el tío y comienza a descojonarse. Yo tengo mi expresión asustada… y seria. -¿Quién demonios te ha dicho eso? Ni siquiera… ni siquiera es mi novia.

Vale. Ahora sí que estoy confusa. Mi querida hermana… es una perra mentirosa.

-Pero esta es su casa… -murmuro.

-Ella vive conmigo… no somos nada… -se ríe. –Pero como ya te he dicho… la he echado. Ésta es mi casa… Tú hermana te ha mentido, pequeña.

Ya… creo que me he dado cuenta.

-Yo… necesito hablar con ella… -le digo. –Yo… ¿sabes dónde trabaja?

-Prim tiene muchos trabajos… y no te aconsejaría ir a buscarla en la mayoría de ellas… -bufa.

-Sólo… dime donde crees que pueda estar a esta hora… -digo… entre dientes.

-Espera… te apunto la dirección anotada en un papel. –el tío se mete dentro de la casa y en unos minutos me entrega un papelito.

-¿Estás seguro que la puedo encontrar aquí? –pregunto para asegurarme.

-Por probar… no pierdes nada… es uno de los pocos sitios decentes donde trabaja… -y eso me hace sentir como un puñal en el estómago.

-Vale… gracias. –agarro mi maleta y me dispongo a irme.

-Katniss… -me llama el tío.

Me giro y de nuevo siento esa presión en el pecho. Suspiro profundamente y retengo mis lágrimas.

-Tú hermana ya no es lo que tú crees…

Asiento lentamente y sigo mi camino. Las lágrimas inundan mi rostro nada más darme la vuelta. Ahora todo cobra sentido… ahora todo es más lógico cuando ella nos llama para pedirnos dinero… Siento como poco a poco mi mundo se derrumba.

Comienzo a sentirme… arrepentida. ¿Ahora qué demonios voy a hacer?

* * *

**PEETA POV**

La ciudad de _**Los Angeles**_.

La ciudad de las estrellas. La ciudad donde los sueños se hacen realidad… en mi caso, la ciudad de mi exilio.

Me trasladé a esta ciudad cuando tenía quince años. Todos piensan que estoy aquí para terminar mis estudios y así convertirme en un buen empresario y heredero de la compañía de mi familia, cuando en realidad, la única razón y muy a mi pesar la única verdad en toda mi vida es que estoy aquí por mi hermano… porque él, simplemente no puede vivir conmigo cerca.

¿Razones? Quizás no quiera compartir la herencia con su hermanastro, quizás no soporte tener un hermano menor… quizás no soporte mi existencia. No sé las razones exactas del por qué tengo que estar lejos de mi familia, lo único que sé es que estoy aquí para "estudiar" y "vivir libremente como a mí me dé gana", al menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi hermano.

Su despedida fue simple, corta y honesta.

_**Flashback**_

_-¿De verdad tengo que irme?_

_-Te he dicho que dejes de preguntar. –me responde mi hermano mirando hacia la ventana. –Si quieres estudiar hazlo, tampoco te esfuerces demasiado. Vive la vida, ahí estarás completamente libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras sin que nadie te lo reproche… gasta dinero… eso es lo que hacen los ricos… -se gira y me mira fijamente, siempre con esa mirada fría y seria. –Sólo hay una cosa que debes hacer sí o sí… __**no vuelvas**__._

_**EndFlashback**_

Y así lo hice. Cumplí mi promesa y desde que pisé esta ciudad no he vuelto a mi casa ni una sola vez, ni siquiera por unas vacaciones o una visita por parte de ellos. Hace tres años que no veo a nadie de mí familia.

Puede que mi vida suene bastante triste y patética, pero muchos de aquí me consideran como el "amo". Un chico de 18 años viviendo solo en una mansión con vistas a la playa, gastando dinero en cosas insignificantes sin ni siquiera pestañear y haciendo todo lo que se me pase por la cabeza… la vida que estoy viviendo durante estos tres años es un sueño hecho realidad para muchos chicos de mi edad. Sin embargo, sigo extrañando esa vida que nunca tuve… esa vida que podría haber tenido si mi hermano no me hubiera echado.

-¡PEETA! ¡Vamos!

Cierro mi cuaderno y lo guardo en el cajón de mi mesilla. Son las dos de la tarde, vaya, llevo dos horas aquí escribiendo y apenas he llenado dos páginas. Espero que con unas cuantas olas que coja ahora en la playa ayude un poco mi imaginación.

-¡Voy!

Bajo corriendo la escalera en espiral para ir hacia la sala de estar. Mi amigo americano, rubio y tostado en el sol, me espera muy sonriente al pie de las escaleras. Ruedo los ojos, si mi madre viera con la gente que me junto aquí estoy bastante seguro de que le puede dar un patatús.

Cuando salimos de mi casa diviso mi _Jeep_ color negro con nuestras tablas de surf completamente listas. Nos montamos y conduzco hacia la playa de Santa Mónica, ahí siempre hay buenas olas… y buenas vistas, y no me refiero al paisaje.

-Jenna y sus amigas deben de estar esperándonos… -murmura Gloss. -¿Qué te ha tenido tan entretenido en tu habitación durante dos horas? Te he estado llamando y no contestabas…

-Estaba haciendo la redacción que debo entregar la próxima semana… -sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación, suelto lo primero que se me ocurre.

-¡Já! –exclama el chico. -¿Tú? ¿Haciendo un trabajo? ¿Estás enfermo o algo? Dime si estabas con una chica… como si no te conociera.

Cierto. Gloss es la única persona que se ha mantenido a mi lado desde que nos conocimos en la playa. Hay una gran posibilidad de que esté conmigo por conveniencia, ni siquiera sé si el chico tiene un techo estable donde alojarse por las noches, dejando aparte las cárceles de la ciudad. La mayoría de las veces duerme en mi casa, puede ser alocado y un poco pedante, pero durante estos tres años no ha hecho nada de la que le pueda calificar como mala persona, sin contar las veces que me metieron en la cárcel por su culpa.

-Más te vale que las amigas de Jenna valgan la pena… -desvío la conversación. –Si no es así, puedes estar buscando otro sitio donde dormir esta semana…

-Venga ya tío, no seas así. No es mi culpa que tengas unas preferencias muy exigentes con las chicas…

Llegamos a la playa y como era de esperar allí está la "novia" de Gloss junto a dos chicas más. Nos saludan, o más bien me saludan a mí de manera acaramelada… sinceramente puedo tener a las chicas que yo quiera pero ninguna tiene esa chispa… no sé… algo que me llame la atención. Quizás la razón sea porque todas las chicas a las que conozco siempre visten bikini la mayor parte del día...

Mi móvil comienza a sonar, creo que mis acompañantes ni siquiera se dan cuenta. Agarro el móvil de mi bolsillo y miro la pantalla:

_Mamá_

Suspiro profundamente. Ella prácticamente me llama diez veces al día… desde que me fui, pero extrañamente nunca la he respondido y obviamente hoy no iba a ser una excepción. ¿Por qué nunca la he respondido? Eso es porque soy un cobarde que se esconde detrás de la promesa que le hice a mi hermano… o también puede ser por pereza.

Sea cual sea la razón del por qué yo también he aprendido a evitar el contacto hacia mi familia, a pesar de echarles de menos, no me importa… ya que las palabras claras y exactas de mi hermano siempre me persiguen…

_No vuelvas._

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

-¡Gloss! –exclamo llamando a mi amigo muy ocupado con su chica. –Voy a la cafetería…

-Vale tío… -exclama.

Camino hacia la cafetería con mi cuaderno en la mano. Las chicas que están hoy con nosotros me parecen "demasiado" para mí… prefiero escabullirme con mi cuaderno que acabar liado con una de esas chicas que parecen llevar bikini todo el día. Nada más entrar me saluda la camarera rubia que siempre me atiende. Ella es británica como yo… supongo que le he cogido algo de empatía porque de algunas de las cosas que me ha contado es que también echa mucho de menos a su familia…

-Buenas tardes, Peeta. –me saluda sirviéndome café helado mientras me siento en mi sitio de siempre, una mesa en el porche. -¿Quieres un sándwich o una tarta?

-Un sándwich de pollo, Primrose. –sonrío.

-Vale guapo, ahora te lo traigo.

Abro mi cuaderno para seguir escribiendo… y entonces algo… o más bien alguien me llama la atención…

Una chica… pelo oscuro largo y recogido en una trenza de lado, vaqueros, camiseta gris con cuello de V y una maleta al lado mira hacia mi dirección. Ladeo la cabeza… no estoy seguro si me está mirando o qué… pero tiene algo, hay algo en ella… mierda, ¿por qué no puedo apartar mi mirada de ella? Entonces algo me sorprende… se le ensanchan los ojos y una lágrima se desliza en su mejilla izquierda y lleva su mano en su pecho. La chica está llorando.

-Aquí está tu sándwich… dime si… -y oigo como el plato cae bruscamente en mi mesa.

Dirijo mi mirada enseguida hacia la camarera que sale corriendo de la cafetería. Aquí hay algo que va mal…

La chica de la trenza solloza y en unos momentos la camarera se reúne con ella. La morena se endereza… pero sigue llorando… ¿qué demonios…? ¿Por qué siento una presión en el pecho?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –la primera que habla es la rubia. -¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y mamá? ¿Has dejado sola a mamá?

Mierda… parezco un chismoso… no tengo nada que ver con ellas… no debería estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas… pero esa chica que está llorando… no puedo apartar mi mirada de ella.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a mencionarla?! –solloza, extrañamente frunzo el ceño. -¿Cómo puede salir la palabra "mamá" de tu boca?

-¿Cuándo has llegado? –responde la otra secamente. -¿Por qué vienes sin decir nada?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para darte tiempo a escapar? ¿O a lo mejor para buscarte un nuevo novio? No sé… como llamaste a mamá diciéndola de que te ibas a casar… pero es que hay un pequeño problema porque vengo de tu "casa"… –señala las comillas con sus dedos. –Y… bueno, qué sorpresa la mía al saber que ese ni siquiera es tu casa… y que el hombre alcohólico ni siquiera es tu novio…

-Cállate. –la corta. -¿Te ha dado él la dirección de este sitio? Hijo de puta…

-Sí… hijo de puta… pero al menos no es un mentiroso…

-¿Tienes mi dinero? –la rubia agarra su maleta y lo abre… y empieza a sacar las cosas de ella. La chica de trenzas suspira y llora aún más.

-¿En serio eso es lo único que te importa? ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto a mí y a mamá? –solloza. -¿Sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado? He dejado a mi madre para buscarte y me encuentro con esto… no sé por qué tengo que pasar por estas cosas…

-¿Dónde está el dinero? –exclama la rubia. -¡¿Dónde está?!

-Eres una zorra, Primrose… -la rubia sigue buscando. –Para… ¡te dije que pararas!

La morena se agacha y agarra a la rubia de los brazos.

-Eres una mierda de persona… y pensar que tú eres mi modelo a seguir, pensar que tú nos ibas a sacar de la mierda de vida que tenemos mi mamá y yo… y ahora me doy cuenta que mi hermana es un pedazo de mierda… zorra…

La rubia estampa su mano en la mejilla de la que supongo que es su hermana pequeña. Se me queda el corazón parado.

-No hables así… -gruñe la rubia.

-Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad…

Primrose se agacha de nuevo y coge un sobre blanco. Se vuelve a levantar. La castaña sigue llorando.

-Lo siento… -suelta. –Dile lo mismo a mamá…

Entonces sale corriendo dejando a la hermana en su sitio.

-¡PRIMROSE! –grita a todo pulmón. -¡PRIMROSE!

Ella sale corriendo pero ve sus cosas revueltas en medio de la calle. Vuelve a gritarle a su hermana pero la otra ya está demasiado lejos. Y de nuevo me viene la presión en el pecho cuando ella se derrumba en el suelo, entre todas sus cosas. Solloza sin parar… recoge sus cosas y sigue llorando… mierda… trago en seco… no me gusta verla llorar.

Entonces diviso un coche de policía que se acerca a ella… y parece que no se da cuenta. Mierda.

-¿Señorita? –la policía se acerca a ella. -¿Qué hace?

Mierda. Me levanto enseguida y dejo un billete de veinte en la mesa. Esto no puede estar pasando… lo peor de todo es que no sé por qué cojones estoy caminando hacia la chica. No es mi asunto pero… joder… esto está muy mal Peeta.

Sin entenderlo me siento nervioso. Mi corazón palpita de una manera desmesurada… esto está siendo un día de lo más raro.

Tomo un gran suspiro e ideo un plan… vamos, lo primero que se me pase por la cabeza.

-Hola nena… -paso mi brazos en su hombro y ella da un respingo. –No se preocupe… es mi novia… ella es un poco…

-¿Peeta? –me interrumpe la policía y me encuentro a mi "mejor amigo" con la ceja alzada. Mierda. Vale, ahora sí que estoy metido en problemas. –Cómo no… siempre tienes que estar involucrado.

La chica me mira desde abajo ya que soy más alto que ella y me quedo sin respiración. Sus ojos… mierda… son…

-Si no le importa… -el policía se agacha y coge una bolsita del suelo. –Esto… ¿me puede explicar esto?

Entrecierro los ojos y observo la bolsa… ¿qué es eso? ¿Hierbas? ¿Té? Sí… es té…

-Es té, señor. –responde mi "novia". Aún tengo mi brazo alrededor de su hombro… extrañamente se siente bien.

-Bueno… no sé yo… -suelta el policía. -¿Cuál es tu dirección?

-Ahmmm… yo… no soy de aquí… -balbucea. –Es que yo…

-Pasaporte… no puedo dejar las cosas así con esto… -señala la bolsa y me mira a mí. –De momento me quedo con su pasaporte… mientras tenemos que investigar esto. –de nuevo señala la bolsa.

-Pero sólo es té, señor. Si piensa que es droga… -murmura ella.

-Eso lo vamos a decidir nosotros señorita. –coge su pasaporte. –Tú novio sabe cómo lo puedes recuperar… de momento… te quedas sin ella. –y se va.

-¡No! ¡Espere! –me mira y aparta mi brazo bruscamente de su hombros. –No es mi…

Corro detrás de ella y tapo su boca. Ella obvio se sorprende.

-¡Suéltame! –exclama y cuando se da la vuelta la policía ya se ha ido. -¡Mierda!

Yo me quedo observándola. Se gira y me fulmina con su mirada y se va hacia donde está su maleta. Yo la sigo sin entender por qué… genial, ahora parece que es mi culpa todo.

-¿Qué relación tienes con la policía? –de repente me pregunta. -¿Acaso eres un vendedor de drogas? ¡Mierda! ¡Era una puñetera bolsa de té!

Casi se me escapa una risa pero me contengo. Miro la hora y veo que es tarde… además está oscureciendo… suspiro profundamente.

-¿Dónde te alojas? Es tarde… vamos, te llevo. –le ofrezco.

-¿Estás loco? –exclama y se levanta junto a su maleta. -¿De verdad piensas que voy a ir contigo? ¿Un vendedor de drogas? A saber dónde me vas a llevar tú…

-A tu hotel… o donde te alojes… -intento coger su maleta pero me lo impide.

-No estoy de broma… ¿adónde crees que me vas a llevar? –casi gruñe.

-Es lo menos… además… me necesitas para recuperar tu pasaporte.

-Mierda, mierda… mierda. –suspira.

-Tengo el coche allí… lo que tú veas. –sonrío y me encojo de hombros.

La dejo con sus pensamientos y me voy caminando hacia mi coche. Saco mi móvil y le mando un mensaje a Gloss para que se vaya solo… cuento hasta tres… siempre me funciona.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

-¡Espera! -¡bingo!

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Llegamos en un barrio malo. Pero malo, malo de Los Angeles… ¿de verdad piensa quedarse aquí? Si mi _Jeep _corre peligro aquí si lo dejo solo… no me imagino si dejo a una chica como ella…

-¿No te habrás equivocado de dirección, no? –murmuro mientras aparco delante de una casa arruinada.

-No… mi hermana vive aquí… -murmura bajándose del coche.

-No creo que vuelva aquí si quiere escapar de ti… digo… -bajo la ventanilla para seguirla hablando.

-Espera… ¿cómo demonios sabes eso? –entrecierra los ojos.

-Dame tu número… -le digo para cambiar de tema, mierda. –Así puedo contactarte por tu pasaporte…

Ella se remueve incómoda.

-Yo… no tengo… no tengo móvil. –murmura.

-¿Qué? No me jodas…

-Si eso… dame el tuyo… -dice.

-Ya te estabas tardando en pedírmelo… -sonrío de lado.

-Te iré llamando para saber de mi pasaporte… -me responde sin seguir mi broma.

Apunto mi número en un papel que tengo y se lo doy. De nuevo miro la casa… la verdad es que parece que no hay nadie.

-¿Estás segura que hay alguien? –señalo las ventanas.

-Sí… ya te puedes ir… y gracias. –agradece y arrastra su maleta.

Me quedo unos momentos observando como sube en el porche. Llama en el timbre pero no hay respuesta… se da la vuelta y me señala con la mano que me vaya…

¿Qué demonios me pasa con esta chica? Nunca antes había sentido esta responsabilidad en mi… esta sensación de querer cuidar o proteger a alguien… Esta es la primera vez que me siento… útil.

Agito mi cabeza para despejar mi mente. Es posible que sólo me haya dejado impactado el drama que hizo en la playa así que decido arrancar y esperar a que me llame, después de todo necesita su pasaporte y para recuperarlo me necesita.

Sin embargo hay algo que no me deja tranquilo. Mi conciencia me intenta retener observando detenidamente el barrio. Mierda, este barrio no me gusta. Entonces diviso a un grupo de chicos… parecen borrachos y drogados. No me jodas… Freno el coche y miro el retrovisor hacia atrás… ¿qué demonios? ¿Esa es ella? ¿Por qué se está yendo?

Doy media vuelta y conduzco hacia ella. No se si algún día o en algún momento me voy a arrepentir de esto… pero ahora mismo solo necesito ponerla en un sitio seguro. Y definitivamente esto no es un lugar seguro.

Me detengo en seco a su lado y ella salta al oír el frenazo. Me mira fijamente en los ojos… sus ojos grises vuelven a conectar con los míos e intento descifrarlos…

-¿Qué…? –pregunta.

-Sube. –la interrumpo. –No pienso dejarte aquí.

* * *

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.

DEJADME SABER QUÉ PENSÁIS DE ESTA HISTORIA. SINCERAMENTE ME ESTÁ ENCANTANDO ESTE SERIE, AÚN SIGUE EN EMISIÓN ASÍ QUE PRÁCTICAMENTE ESTOY EN ASCUAS DE LO QUE VA A OCURRIR EN SUS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS… DE MOMENTO ME ESTÁ ENCANTANDO TODO. PENSÉ QUE SERÍA DIVERTIDO ADAPTARLO COMO FIC UTILIZANDO LOS PERSONAJES DE LJDH (mi debilidad) ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE LA IDEA.

¿ME DEJÁIS UN REVIEW? ANDA, QUE NO CUESTA NADA.

NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.

SALUDOS.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Basada en una serie coreana titulada Herederos (Heirs)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre ni la historia de Herederos (Heirs) me pertenecen. Esto solo es por pura diversión. Cualquier cambio en la historia original es producto de mi imaginación. :)

* * *

**ALMOST IS NEVER ENOUGH**

**CAPITULO 2**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_Me detengo en seco a su lado y ella salta al oír el frenazo. Me mira fijamente en los ojos… sus ojos grises vuelven a conectar con los míos e intento descifrarlos… _

_-¿Qué…? –pregunta._

_-Sube. –la interrumpo. –No pienso dejarte aquí__**.**_

* * *

**PEETA POV**

Sí. Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco. Loco de remate. ¿Cómo es posible que me involucre tanto con esta desconocida? Ella me acusa de ser un vendedor de drogas pero ella fácilmente podría ser una también, quizás hasta pueda ser una psicópata asesina… no sé, después de todo yo no sé nada de ella.

Es desesperante lo que siento ahora mismo. ¿Por qué tengo esta necesidad de ponerla en un sitio seguro? Lo peor de todo es que no se me ocurre otro sitio más seguro que mi casa. Genial, ahora mismo podría estar llevando a mi propia casa mi futura asesina… espera, también podría ser un secuestrador.

Vale, déjate de paranoias Peeta. Sea lo que sea ella, tú eres mucho más grande y fuerte que ella… idiota.

-No sé por qué estás haciendo esto… -murmura de repente rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que nos envolvía. –Que sepas que yo no hago esto…

-¿Subir en coches de desconocidos? –pregunto, irónico.

-¿Por qué no sólo te has ido y ya? –sigue hablando y me siento más cómodo. Aunque en ningún momento ha hecho contacto visual conmigo.

-No entiendo por qué me dices eso… tú sola has subido en mi coche. Definitivamente tampoco querías que me fuera. –bufo.

-He subido porque no te habrías ido de allí. –exclama y ahora se gira hacia mí fulminándome con su mirada.

Justo entonces detengo el coche en un semáforo en rojo y yo también me giro, la miro fijamente en sus ojos grises y esbozo una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella se mueve incómoda en su asiento y aparta la mirada. Segundos has durado nuestro contacto visual… en ese mismo tiempo he sentido un hormigueo en el estómago. Yo también aparto la mirada y arranco en coche.

-No voy a hacerte nada malo… si eso te hace sentir más tranquila. –murmuro de nuevo entre el silencio.

Ella no respondo. Mantiene la mirada fija en el camino y respira de manera acompasada, yo suspiro más tranquilo, al menos ahora parece que ella también se encuentra tranquila.

Tardamos como unos quince minutos en subir la colina. Ella definitivamente ha estado boquiabierta al ver como pasamos delante de las pocas casas que también se encuentran aquí. Ha sido divertido observarla durante todo el camino, como sus expresiones han ido cambiando de terror a sorprendida, de maravillada a emocionada… es increíble como esta chica experimenta tantas emociones en tan solo unos minutos. Si no me equivoco, cuando la vi llorando en el suelo, fue la primera vez durante mucho años que he sentido una emoción… una emoción de verdad.

-Ya estamos. –la aviso mientras aparco el coche en su sitio.

-¿Vives… vives aquí? –murmura… maravillada, al menos eso espero.

Bajamos del coche al mismo tiempo. Camino hacia detrás y agarro su maleta, ella enseguida me lo quita de las manos y no tengo más remedio que encogerme de hombros. Voy a tres pasos por delante de ella mientras me sigue mirando en los alrededores. Abro la puerta y la invito a pasar.

-Tus… tus padres… ¿no les molestará? –balbucea mientras cruza el umbral de la puerta principal. La cierro y enciendo las luces. Claro, supuestamente tengo que vivir con mis padres.

-Vivo solo. –digo con la voz demasiado rasposa.

Bajo las escaleras en espiral para llegar a la sala. Me doy cuenta que no oigo pasos detrás de mí así que me giro, y lo que veo a continuación me deja bastante… tocado.

Ella sigue clavada en su sitio y mira por toda la casa. Yo imito lo que hace y también me giro para ver la cosa tan interesante que está mirando… sonrío. Por supuesto que es la casa, con su gran escalera en espiral, la sala de estar circular cubierta de ventanas de cristales, todas las paredes de la casa blancas… se me encoge el corazón al ver su expresión de asombrada.

-Podrás quedarte en la habitación de invitados… -murmuro a ver si la despierto de su ensoñación.

Enseguida me mira y se sonroja, sabe que la he visto observando mi casa. Baja con cuidado las escaleras cargando su maleta, si no hubiera sido tan terca la habría ayudado. Al final llega hasta donde estoy y me mira, ahora muy asustada. Noto que me quiere decir algo pero lo duda… insisto con la mirada.

-Tú… tú… tú de verdad, ¿no serás un vendedor de drogas, cierto? –tartamudea.

Tengo que esconder mi sonrisa. ¿De verdad vamos a empezar de nuevo? Entrecierro los ojos y decido jugar con ella.

-¿Quién dice que yo solo venda drogas? –doy un paso hacia ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella instintivamente da un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir? –ahora dice asustada. ¿En serio me cree?

-No sé… tú dirás… -me detengo fingiendo estar pensativo. -¿Sabes que también se gana mucho con el tráfico de órganos? –sonrío. –Pareces una chica bastante sana…

Camino hacia ella y ella sigue alejándose de mí con pasos atrás. Definitivamente me mira muy asustada. Sigo con mis pasos y ella me mira fijamente, choca contra la pared. Ella jadea nerviosa mientras que yo la tengo entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Inclino mi rostro hacia el suyo hasta quedar a unos centímetros. Yo también tengo que aguantarme de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, algo bastante confuso por cierto. Entonces ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y extiendo la mano girando el pomo de una puerta.

-Que duermas bien… -la guiño el ojo y la dejo libre.

Me voy casi corriendo hacia la cocina y abro el frigorífico, me bebo una botella de agua bien fría de un solo trago. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasarme? He podido sentir su aliento golpeando mis labios… me llevo la palma de la mano en mi pecho. ¿Por qué me siento tan agitado?

Asomo la cabeza para ver si se ha metido dentro de la habitación, suspiro, ya está dentro. Subo de nuevo la gran escalera para ir a mi habitación. Saco mi cuaderno más "personal" y me pongo a escribir:

_**Todos los días siempre es lo mismo. Mi madre me llama a primera hora de la mañana y me despierta, no la respondo. Tengo miedo de escuchar su voz y salir corriendo para coger el primer vuelo e ir a casa. La echo tanto de menos… a ella, a mí padre… a mí hermano.**_

_**Hoy fui a la playa, nada fuera de mi vida normal aquí. Pero hoy, algo me ha sorprendido. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo he vuelto a sentir un sentimiento… un sentimiento de dolor, una necesidad de proteger a alguien… a una desconocida. Una chica que estuvo en frente mío pero ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Una chica simple, con el pelo recogido en una trenza de lado lloró delante de mí. Sin darse cuenta me ha mostrado lo más profundo de ella… conozco a muy pocas personas de esa manera.**_

_**No sé cómo pero esa chica ahora está en mi casa, el lugar más seguro que conozco. Tengo la necesidad de protegerla, de velar por ella… ella es una desconocida pero a la vez no… ya me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar.**_

_**¿Qué es lo que supone que tengo que hacer con ella? Es extraño… esto lo que siento.**_

Entonces oigo un ruido abajo. Me levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras rápidamente pero de manera silenciosa. Percibo luz desde la cocina, miro hacia la puerta de la habitación de invitados y está entreabierta, me quedo más tranquilo. Qué estupidez la mía… ni siquiera la he invitado algo para comer…

-¿Qué haces? –la saludo tomándola por sorpresa.

Ella se gira hacia mí avergonzada, entonces me fijo en la isla de la cocina donde tiene una lata de refresco y un paquete de galletas. Sonrío para mí mismo… ¿de verdad sólo va a comer eso?

-Yo… tenía hambre. –se sonroja. –Te lo pagaré…

¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿De verdad piensa pagarme una lata de refresco y un paquete de oreos?

Me acerco a ella y me sitúo a su lado mirándola de frente. Ahora puedo observarla mejor, tiene la piel blanquecina, sus pestañas son largas y me gusta mucho ver como se agitan cada vez que cierra los ojos. Noto que su respiración se acelera… quizás es por mí cercanía.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –al fin pregunto. En ningún momento he oído su nombre. Necesito saber su nombre

-¿Qué? –ahora se gira hacia mí y me mira desde abajo. Luce nerviosa.

-Tú nombre. –repito. –Porque supongo que tendrás uno.

-Ahmm… antes… no he podido darte las gracias. Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí… -murmura y entrecierro los ojos. No me quiere decir su nombre.

-Tú nombre es algo largo, ¿no te parece? –alzo una ceja.

Ella se queda en silencio. Se remueve nerviosa pero en ningún momento se aleja de mí, se lo agradezco. Me doy cuenta que no me va a decir su nombre por su silencio. Suspiro profundamente, tendré que encontrar otra manera de saberlo.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada. –le suelto y noto que ella suelta un suspiro de alivio.

Antes de poder decirla algo más ya ha pasado a mi lado con su "cena" en la mano. Me doy la vuelta y observo como camina con pasos rápidos hacia la habitación. De repente se da la vuelta y me da tiempo a evaluarla con la mirada.

-¿Podría utilizar el teléfono? Es que tengo que llamar a mi madre… -me dice.

-Claro. –asiento.

Y sigue con su camino, cierra la puerta y de nuevo me quedo solo.

Cierto, recuerdo su discusión con Primrose. Supuestamente ha dejado a su madre para venir a buscar a su hermana. Yo que tanto evito las llamadas de mi madre, ella es totalmente lo contrario. Por un momento la envidio… ella ahora va a poder oír la voz de su madre.

Decido prepararla un sándwich, ni de coña voy a dejar que duerma con el estómago vacío. Una vez que termino de hacer su sándwich, camino hacia la habitación… y me encuentro con la puerta entreabierta.

-Mamá… -escucho.

_Mamá_. Una palabra de cuatro letras y con un significado tan grande. El problema es yo no considero que ese sea el significado correcto.

_**El bolso de otra mujer. La casa de otra mujer. El marido de otra mujer. Una persona que siempre será desafortunada porque aspira a cosas que ella jamás podría tener… o podría poseer. **_

_**Eso para mí… es el significado de mamá. Esa persona desafortunada… es mi madre.**_

Recuerdo lo primero que escribí en mi cuaderno. El significado de mamá que yo tengo… que yo sé. Quizás esta chica conozca otro significado… pero al menos para mí, ese es que conozco.

-Soy yo mamá. Lo siento si no he podido llamarte antes. –me asomo un poco más y la encuentro sentada en el suelo abrazada a sus rodillas. –Mamá… aquí hace mucho calor y las vistas son fantásticas… -se seca las lágrimas. –Prim… -se le rompe la voz… pero intenta esconderlo. –Prim está bien mamá, está más bronceada… -traga. –Ahora mismo… ahora mismo estoy en su casa, pero ella no está. Tiene trabajo… su casa… es muy bonita mamá, pequeña… pero bonita. –se encoge aún más. –Así que, no te preocupes por ella. Ella… está bien. Cuídate mucho mamá… voy a colgar. Te quiero.

Trago en seco. ¿Cómo es posible que tenga esa capacidad de mentirle a su madre? Pero claro, quién soy yo para decir eso… al menos ella tiene el valor de llamarla escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos… y yo, ni siquiera soy capaz de oír la voz de mi madre.

Y de nuevo de echa a llorar. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que llorar cuando estoy mirándola? Ahora estoy más seguro que nunca de que no me gusta verla llorar… de hecho, no lo soporto. Doy un suspiro profundo… y entro a la habitación.

-¿Qué… qué haces? –se levanta enseguida, sorprendida. -¿Acaso no sabes tocar las puertas?

Doy dos toques en la puerta.

-Te he traído algo de comer… -dirijo mi mirada hacia la bolsita de oreo vacío. –Ten.

Me mira a mí y el plato alternativamente.

-Primero se toca y después se entra… aunque este sea tu casa. –murmura cogiendo el plato de mis manos. –Gracias.

-No es nada… es bueno para mí alimentarte bien… -me encojo de hombros.

-¡Deja de bromear con eso! –reclama y tengo que esconder mi sonrisa.

-Sabes mentir bien… -murmuro.

Ella me mira confusa y después echa su cabeza hacia un lado para fijarse en la puerta abierta.

-¿Has estado escuchando? ¿Por qué escuchas conversaciones ajenas? –ensancha los ojos.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que la casa esté en silencio… es raro tener a alguien haciendo ruido por todas partes. –observo la habitación y me llama la atención un billete de un dólar en la mesilla. -¿Qué es eso? –señalo la mesita.

-El pago por la llamada. –murmura.

-¿Debo suponer que eres rica? –la digo. -¿Por qué vas así el dinero?

Ella aparta la mirada y mira sus pies. Obviamente sé que no es rica, estoy bastante seguro que el poco dinero que tenía estaba en ese sobre blanco que se llevó su hermana. Se da la vuelta y coge algo de la cama. Me sorprendo… me suena mucho ese objeto.

-Toma. –me ofrece el objeto extraño. –Tómalo como pago por dormir aquí esta noche… sé que no es gran cosa, era para mi hermana pero… te lo doy a ti.

Alzo la ceja.

-Ahora me he convertido en algo así como el segundo plato… -murmuro cogiendo el objeto y observándolo.

-Si no lo quieres… -intenta arrebatármela pero no la dejo.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto interesado al objeto.

-Es un atrapa sueños… se supone que atrapa sueños malos y solo deja pasar los buenos…

-¿También deja pasar a chicas guapas? –sonrío de lado.

Me muestra una mueca.

-Dámelo. –ordena.

-No, ya me lo has dado. –sonrío. –Y come el sándwich… ya te dije que tengo que alimentarte bien.

-¡Te dije que no bromees con esas cosas! –exclama.

No puedo evitar reírme. Ella está mejor así… prefiero verla enfadada que triste. Salgo de la habitación sin parar de observar el atrapa sueños. Estoy seguro que si funciona tal y como me ha dicho me servirá de mucho… quizás deje de soñar con la conversación que tuve con mi hermano. Me dirijo hacia fuera para tomar un poco de aire y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuelgo el objeto. Suspiro profundamente… de repente se ha convertido en algo especial.

Me siento en una de las tumbonas y comienzo a comer mi sándwich que me preparé. Diviso la habitación de huéspedes a través de sus ventanas de cristal que da hacia el exterior. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? De repente me encuentro riéndome como un loco al ver a la chica moviendo las sillas y mesas hacia la puerta para evitar que yo pueda entrar. La sigo observando detenidamente. Ella mira su "obra maestra" se dirige hacia su maleta, saca lo que supongo que es su pijama… y entonces…

-¡Mierda! –exclamo para mí mismo.

Se está quitando la camisa delante de mis propios ojos. Me sorprendo tanto que casi me ahogo con el sándwich que tenía en la boca. Salgo corriendo dentro de la casa y me voy a mí habitación.

Mierda, Peeta. Creo que nos vamos a meter en un buen problema.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Mi alarma comienza a sonar. Después de todo lo que ha pasado ayer se me había olvidado que hoy tenía clases… Me desperezo y aparto mis sábanas. Me doy una ducha rápida y me alisto en treinta minutos. Mientras recojo mis cosas intento analizar todo lo que ha pasado el día anterior. ¿Habrá sido solo un sueño o de verdad tengo a una desconocida conmigo aquí en la casa? Mi conciencia me afirma que todo lo que ha ocurrido ayer es cierto, una chica con el pelo oscuro y trenzado, una chica con los unos ojos grises profundos, una chica con una piel aceitunada… sí, definitivamente me acuerdo de esa chica. Esa chica es real.

Entonces diviso a alguien en mis ventanales. Distingo una silueta fina al lado de la piscina y me acerco más a la ventana para verlo mejor. Y allí está ella… la chica que conocí ayer. Salgo en mi balcón y la observo mejor, ella está pie junto a la piscina y supongo que estará admirando las vistas del mar. Noto cómo sonríe para ella misma… el viento agita su cabellera ahora completamente suelto, ahora puedo distinguir lo largo y ondulado que es su pelo. Entonces se me detiene el corazón cuando pone un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y se gira hacia dónde estoy… me mira… se sorprende… y me sonríe.

Siento como algo dentro de mi pecho revolotea sin parar. ¿Qué me está haciendo esta chica? Conecto mi mirada con las de ella y por primera vez puedo distinguir un brillo especial en ella… un brillo que no sabría cómo explicar. Ella tampoco aparta su mirada de mí, su pelo ondeando con el viento y sus ojos brillantes fijos en mí me hace notar lo hermosa que es… Además, desde que la conocí nunca la había visto sonreír y ahora… la primera sonrisa que veo en su rostro me lo dedica a mí.

Creo que ella nota de que no puedo apartar mi mirada de ella, así que alza una mano a modo de saludo. Yo aún estoy en estado de shock y anonadado… ni siquiera sé lo que tengo que hacer así que me limito en entrar de nuevo a mi habitación, agarrar mi mochila y bajar…

-Buenos días… -me saluda mientras entra en la sala.

-Hola. –la saludo secamente.

-Tu casa es muy bonita… las vistas son fantásticas. –me lo dice con una voz suave… otra cosa nueva para mí.

-Sí… bueno…

Silencio. Joder, Peeta. ¿Ahora vas a actuar como un idiota?

-Ahmm… ¿vas en alguna parte? –me pregunta mirando la mochila que llevo en la espalda.

-Sí… tengo clases… -murmuro recogiendo las llaves del deportivo en la mesa.

-Entonces… eres un estudiante de intercambio… -me dice. –Lo que suponía… -creo que es lo murmura más para ella misma. –Siempre me ha parecido interesante ver cómo son los colegios en EEUU…

Ahora parece que ella quiere hablar… bien, ahora decide charlar cuando yo me siento incómodo. Ahora… ¿por qué demonios de repente me siento incómodo?

-Y… ¿cómo crees que son los colegios aquí? –murmuro mirándola. -¿No te creerás que son como Hogwarts? Creo que más bien eso está en Inglaterra… de dónde tú vienes…

Y ella hace algo que de nuevo hace agitar mi corazón. Se lleva un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, otra vez, y se ríe… una cosa muy… adorable. Yo me quedo… estático. Trago.

-Te ríes… otra vez… -murmuro en alto. –Supongo que llorar no es la única cosa que haces…

-¿Qué? –me mira confusa. Entonces creo que se da cuenta de su repentina confianza hacía mí y se endereza. –Si te vas a ir… ¿podrías esperarme un momento? Voy a recoger mis cosas…

-Espera… ¿adónde vas? –digo repentinamente y ella se sorprende.

-Si tú te vas… yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… -murmura. -¿No irás a dejar un desconocido en tu casa, cierto?

-Pero… te puedes quedar… -¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?

-¿Cómo? –pregunta confusa.

-Tú… no tienes adónde ir… quédate hasta que vuelva de las clases…

-Mi hermana…

-La cafetería está cerrada a estas horas… abren más tarde…

-Ahh… ¿de verdad? Entonces cogeré…

-Aquí no pasan buses… la gente que vive aquí va en coches… -la interrumpo.

-Ya… pero…

-Si no te sientes cómoda estando sola aquí… -la miro fingiendo estar pensativo. –Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a mis clases… ¿no tenías curiosidad de ver los colegios de aquí?

Ella me mira pensativa y sé al instante que va aceptar. Mi conciencia me dice que me estoy metiendo en un gran problema… aunque ahora mismo el problema más grande que tengo es que de repente esta chica… desaparezca de mi lado.

Ella se alista en unos minutos y nos disponemos para marcharnos. Decido coger mi descapotable y disfrutar del aire y sol californiano… aparte de que es más cómodo para ir a clases.

La chica que me causa mucha confusión se encuentra a mi lado muy sonriente. Extrañamente mi humor de esta mañana está aumentando de nivel… y aumenta más en estas situaciones en la que estoy con ella sonriendo… Noto como el sol la vislumbra y el viento choca contra su rostro por la rapidez que llevo el vehículo, agarro unas gafas de sol que tengo en la guantera y se lo ofrezco. Ella me mira extrañada…

-No pasa nada… -murmura, aún en la sonrisa en la cara.

-Si no quieres acabar con los ojos rojos, cógelos. –le digo.

Ella duda un momento para después aceptarlo. Noto que ella me mira… quiere decirme algo.

-¿Podría pedirte un favor? –tengo que mirarla, ahora soy yo el confundido… y ansioso.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero sacar la mano en la ventana… avísame si es… extraño… -murmura y se sonroja.

Tengo que reprimir una sonrisa. ¿Cómo es posible que esta chica me esté demostrando lo inocente y adorable que es? Para ser sinceros es la primera chica que conozco en Los Ángeles que actúe de esta manera… normalmente las chicas de aquí son muy alocadas.

-Tienes sólo un minuto.

Y ella asiente como una niña pequeña. Con cuidado saca el brazo izquierdo en la ventana invisible del descapotable. Tengo que mantenerme alerto de mirar el camino pero no quiero apartar mi mirada de ella. Su rostro presenta tantas expresiones, pero definitivamente la que más me gusta es cuando sonríe enseñando todos los dientes… no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa…

-Esto es tan genial… -murmura.

Suspiro profundamente. Y sigo mirando nuestro camino.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

-Quédate aquí… -la digo. –Sólo tengo una clase… y mi aula es aquella de allí. –apunto la venta de al lado.

-Puedo darme una vuelta mientras espero… -murmura ella sin para de observar los alrededores.

-No… -suelto y ella me mira. –Digo… cuando salga te daré una vuelta… y luego vamos en la cafetería.

-Está bien. –se da por vencida.

-Bien. Me tengo que ir… -ella se sienta en un banco. –No vayas a ninguna parte.

-De acuerdo.

Y me dirijo a mi clase. Sinceramente no he prestado mucha atención ya que todo lo que tengo hacia la ventana que da justo delante de donde ella está sentada. Ella lo observa todo con tanto entusiasmo que me hace sonreír.

-Recordad que al final de la clase me tenéis que entregar vuestros ensayos… contará para lo nota final de la asignatura. –me llama atención el profesor. –Ya os podéis levantar y entregarme vuestros cuadernos.

Enseguida me levanto y me precipito hacia la salida.

-Peeta. –me llama una voz grave.

Tengo que darme la vuelta e ir en dirección al profesor.

-¿No vas a entregarme tu ensayo? –me mira cruzado de brazos.

-Yo… aún no está completo… -murmuro.

-¿Y para cuando crees que estará completo? –me mira.

-Cuando esté preparado…

El profesor suspira profundamente y espera a que todo el mundo se marche. Se sienta en su silla y me mira fijamente.

-He leído tus primeros trabajos, Peeta. Y son increíbles. –me dice. –Pero a pesar de saber que eres un gran escritor, si no me entregas los ensayos no puedo darte un aprobado.

-No los necesito.

-Sólo entrégamelo cuando… estés listo. –suspira.

-Gracias.

Hubo un tiempo en que fui un buen estudiante. Puede sonar un poco arrogante de mi parte pero es la verdad. Pero poco a poco empecé a vaguear… empecé a suspender y a no entregar los trabajos, pero eso no significa que no los haya hecho. De hecho el ensayo que me está pidiendo el profesor es lo que llevo escribiendo desde el comienzo del curso. El señor Beetee es uno de los primero profesores que tuve desde que me trasladé aquí y él me conoce mejor que otros profesores, y este curso se ha propuesto en "hacerme trabajar", él fue quién me propuso hacer un ensayo sobre mis sentimientos… según él yo no expreso muchos y la mayoría del tiempo en que lo hago lo escribo en un papel. Por eso tengo _mi cuaderno_.

Pero como ya le he dicho aún no lo tengo… aún no estoy preparado. Aún no soy capaz dejar a flote todo lo que siento.

Intento despejar mi mente y salgo corriendo hacia donde supuestamente la he dejado. Pero ya no está. Mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a correr en su busca. ¿Qué pasaría si se hubiera ido? No… no puede ser. Entonces la diviso delante de nuestro tablón de anuncios observando algo… corro hacia ella y la agarro de los hombros.

-Te dije que te quedaras en tu sitio… -la reclamo aún con el corazón en la boca. –Creí… que te habías ido… -murmuro.

-Me aburría… -se excusa.

Respiro profundamente y me intento calmar. Después de todo no hay razón para ponerme tan nervioso solo porque la haya perdido de vista.

-¿Qué miras? –pregunto mirando el tablón.

-Es divertido ver lo que ponen los estudiantes en el tablón… -sonríe. –Puedes encontrar una gran variedad.

-¿Cómo qué? –me pongo a observarlo yo también.

-Pues hay fiestas… -señala varios panfletos del tema. –Unos cuantos perros perdidos… e incluso declaraciones de amor… me pregunto si el chico o chica a quién va destinado lo habrá leído…

Sonrío ante su conclusión.

-Me temo que no… -ella me mira interesada. –Nadie se pone a leer y rebuscar entre todos los papeles que hay colgado… -me río. –Además… si lo hacen solo es para ver si hay alguna fiesta en la que asistir…

-¿De verdad? –pregunta.

Asiento.

-Tendría que irme ya… -de repente salta. –Debo ir en la cafetería… gracias por enseñarme donde estudias.

-Espera… -la llamo. –Te dije que te iba llevar… ¿recuerdas?

Ella solo asiente y sonríe. Tengo una extraña sensación de que pronto se va a ir de mi lado… sinceramente… espero que todavía no.

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

-Lo siento querida… pero llamó para renunciar esta misma mañana. –me informa la gerente del local.

-¿Cómo? Pero…

-Ella sólo llamó para decirme que no podía volver a trabajar. También me dijo que vendrías y que te dijera que volvieras con vuestra madre… que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Ya te llamará cuando estés en Londres. –cada palabra es como un puñal en mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona a quién quiero tanto me esté haciendo esto?

-¿Ella no dejó ningún número? –de repente salta la voz de mi acompañante. -¿No dijo si se iba a algún lugar?

-Lo siento… pero ella solo me dijo lo que os estoy contando. –le responde la señora apenada.

-Está bien… de todos modos gracias. –no puedo hacer nada más que tragarme todo lo que tenía que decirle a mi querida hermana.

La gerente se disculpa una vez más antes de volver a su trabajo. Mi acompañante se queda a mi lado en silencio y mirándome.

¿Por qué tiene que hacer esto? ¿Acaso es tan difícil explicarme todo lo que le pasado aquí? Quizás, si me lo explicara mejor, si me contara las dificultades por las que ha pasado pueda entenderla. Pero en estas circunstancias… no podía dejarla llevarse el dinero de mi madre. ¿Ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi madre? ¿Cómo le voy a explicar todo lo que ha estado haciendo su hija? La voy a romper el corazón…

-Nos tenemos que ir… -murmura el chico rubio y asiento lentamente mientras nos dirigimos en la salida.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Se ha llevado el dinero de mi madre… no me puedo creer que haya huido… -murmuro en alto… aunque ahora mismo ya no me importa nada.

-¡Oye! –de repente ambos nos giramos a la persona que grita detrás de nosotros. -¡Eres la hermana de Primrose!

Reconozco al hombre peludo… es el supuesto novio de mi hermana.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! –le exclamo.

-¡Eso es lo que me pregunto yo! ¡¿Dónde está la zorra de tu hermana?! –exclama él también. -¡Se ha llevado todo mi dinero! –me amenaza con su mano.

Enseguida el chico que va conmigo me agarra del brazo y me esconde tras su espalda, y encara al hombre enfadado.

-No te atrevas a levantarle la mano a una señorita, tío. –murmura mi acompañante con la mandíbula apretada.

-¡¿Pegaste así a mi hermana?! –exclamo yo.

-¡¿Dónde está ella?! –vuelve a gritar el hombre dando un paso hacia nosotros.

De repente el chico rubio se abalanza sobre él propinándole un golpe seco en la mandíbula y después le golpea el estómago con la rodilla. Yo me quedo quieta y asustada.

-Te he dicho claramente que no le levantes la mano a la señorita… -vuelve a repetir cabreado.

-¡Vosotros! –de repente otras dos voces se unen a nuestra "conversación".

-Deben de ser sus amigos… -le digo al chico que tiene al hombre a sus pies, él se gira para mirar a los dos hombres.

-Cuando cuente tres… -y le interrumpo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le agarro la mano y tiro de él corriendo. Él me sigue sin decir nada pero siento que yo soy la que más está poniendo su empeño. Subimos unas escaleras y es como si llevara todo encima su peso… ¿por qué demonios no corre más? Si se le ve que es un chico atlético… además él nos ha metido en esto. Él es quién pegó al hombre ese…

-¡Vosotros dos! ¡Esperad! –gritan los hombres persiguiéndonos.

Oigo como mi acompañante se ríe.

-¿Por qué demonios estamos corriendo? –se ríe el chico que va de la mano conmigo.

-Dijiste que cuando contaras tres… -murmuro jadeando.

Él me obliga a detenerme y tira de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo haciendo que nos choquemos. Me aparto enseguida de él y cuando le miro él está sonriendo enseñando todos los diente… parece divertirse mucho haciendo estas cosas… quizás lo haga todos los días, después de todo no desecho la idea de que sea un vendedor de drogas. Pero me fijo mejor en su rostro… está sudando y tiene los ojos muy brillantes, el sol hace que el azul de sus ojos resplandezcan más… y su sonrisa… su sonrisa de alguna manera consigue calmarme.

-No iba a decir que salieras corriendo… y ni siquiera me has dejado contar hasta tres… -me dice guiñándome un ojo. Me remuevo incómoda cada vez que hace eso.

-Pero… -miro a los dos hombres que nos siguen… aún están a varios metros de nosotros.

-¿Te has fijado a quiénes nos siguen? –se ríe. –El tío flaco debe de haberse bebido ya un par de latas de cerveza y el gordo el algún momento le va a dar un paro cardiaco… créeme que no nos van a alcanzar ni de coña. –se ríe aún más y me mira.

Tiene razón, los dos parecen rendidos, y me río con él.

-He estado cargando con tu peso mientras corríamos… -le echo en la cara. -¿Por qué no me has detenido antes?

-Estabas adorable… -me mira fijamente… y tengo que tragar en seco.

Menos mal que su móvil comienza a sonar.

-Espera… -me dice y saca el móvil de su bolsillo.

Yo sigo mirando a los hombres… pero no oigo que conteste. Me giro para mirarlo y lo veo con la mirada clavada en la pantalla de su móvil, le vuelvo a mirar y lo encuentro pálido… con los ojos entrecerrados… ¿qué es lo que pasa? Entonces cuelga y se sorprende cuando me pilla mirándolo. Intenta sonreír.

-Era un cliente… pero como ya ves… estoy un poquito ocupado. –me dice con la sonrisa falsa.

-¿De verdad vendes drogas? –pregunto.

-Esas cosas no se preguntan… ¿acaso quieres ser cómplice? –me dice y niego con la cabeza.

-Déjalo… -murmuro.

-Bueno… ahora por tu culpa estoy cansado y sediento… -dice mirando a los hombres que creo que ni siquiera han avanzado. -¿No piensas invitarme a algo? –me sonríe de lado.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Compro dos cafés helados y camino hacia donde está el chico rubio. Ahora que lo pienso tampoco sé su nombre… aunque es mejor mantener las cosas así, tampoco es que nos vayamos a hacer cercanos y no creo que volvamos a ver ya que después de todo tendré que volver a Londres con mi madre y él… bueno, él supongo que seguirá con sus estudios aquí y vendiendo lo que sea que vende.

Cuando lo veo con la espalda apoyada en una barandilla esperándome de nuevo lo veo con su móvil en la mano. Otra vez tiene la vista fija en la pantalla y se ve muy concentrado. Me pregunto quién será la que lo ha llamado antes… ¿es posible que sea unos de sus compradores? Pero… no sé, se ve un poco… afectado.

-Ten… -le doy su café helado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Él eleva su mirada hacia mí mientras guarda su móvil disimuladamente. -¿Ya has hecho la llamada de tus pedidos? –intento bromear.

Él se queda callado y por primera vez no me sonríe… desde esta mañana está muy frío conmigo. Es posible que esté incomodo ahora… doy un sorbo de mi café y se me va todos los pensamientos.

-Vaya… este café está buenísimo… -exclamo y doy otro sorbo. Él me mira de nuevo inquisitivo y me deja ver una pequeña sonrisa… yo también sonrío. –Lo sé… actúo de manera rara… pero no todos los días puedo probar un café americano de verdad… -sonrío. –Por primera vez puedo guardar un recuerdo bonito de EEUU… -me encojo de hombros.

-¿Estás segura de que sólo vas a tener recuerdos malos? –me mira curioso, pero noto un brillo en sus ojos.

-Bueno… -lo miro. –Si lo pienso mejor…

_Todo lo bueno llegó cuando te conocí…_

-En fín… ¿cuánto llevas aquí en EEUU? –cambio de tema.

-Oye… lo notado vale… -se ríe. –Está bien… no me digas… yo tampoco te voy a contestar a eso.

Sin darme cuenta los dos sonreímos. Entonces veo a un grupo de chicos haciéndose fotos… son unos turistas… y se me enciende la bombilla... móvil, fotos… internet. ¡Internet!

-Cómo no se habrá ocurrido antes… -murmuro.

-¿Qué? –me mira confuso el chico rubio.

Lo miro con una sonrisa y creo que él se asusta.

-¿Me dejarías tu móvil un momento? –le pido.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta.

-Sólo… voy a ver si puedo hablar con un amigo… -murmuro.

Él rebusca en su bolsillo y me da el aparato…

-¿Qué haces? –me mira curioso.

-No sé por qué no se me ha ocurrido meterme en mi cuenta de _Facebook_… -le digo y él asiente.

-Sinceramente… a mí no me van esas cosas… -me dice.

Sonrío triunfante al meterme en mi cuenta. Ninguna notificación… qué sorpresa. Busco a Marvel y le doy a enviar mensaje… noto que el rubio tiene la mirada atenta en la pantalla y frunce el ceño.

-¿Quién es Marvel? Es tu… ¿novio?

-Es mi mejor amigo… le voy a mandar un mensaje… -murmuro en alto.

"_Marvel, en cuanto veas este mensaje contéstame. No te he dicho nada pero estoy en Los Ángeles… necesito tu ayuda."_

Le doy a enviar.

-Bien… ya está… -suspiro entregándole su móvil. -¿Me podrías avisar en cuanto reciba una respuesta?

Él se encoge de hombros aún con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé por qué esperas la respuesta… podrías llamarlo… no sabes cuándo va a responder… -me dice.

-Es que cambió de número recientemente… además, son vacaciones de verano… a saber dónde estará… -murmuro.

-Pues… para ser amigos… o novios… -le fulmino con la mirada. –Es raro que no sepas donde va a pasar las vacaciones…

-¿Y qué…? –le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. –Siempre está en mis pensamientos… eso es lo único que importa.

Pone la cara seriamente y por poco me río, pero me detengo. Frunce el ceño y guarda el móvil en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué pasa si no hay respuesta? –me dice.

-Lo habrá… confío en él… -sonrío.

El chico se despereza y comienza a caminar dejándome atrás. Tengo que correr para llegar a su lado.

-¿Adónde vas? –pregunto.

-Tengo cosas que hacer… -me dice y da un sorbo de su café. –Te llevaré a casa y me esperarás allí…

-¿Qué? –exclamo. –Pero tu coche… lo dejaste en la playa…

-Exacto… -suspira. –Cogeremos un taxi… te dejaré en casa e iré a buscar mi coche.

No me da tiempo a responder ya que enseguida para un taxi. Nos quedamos en silencio dentro del taxi durante un buen trecho. Sinceramente ya me siento menos incómodo con él, no sé, es cómo si me hubiera ganado un poquito… digo, no es tan malo el chico.

-Ehmmm… ¿puedes ver si ya hay contestación? –le miro.

Él suspira profundamente y saca el móvil. Me pone la pantalla en la cara.

-Aún no… ¿estás segura que sois cercanos? –alza la ceja.

-Le conozco desde la mitad de mi vida… -le cuento y pone la cara serio.

-¿Estáis saliendo?

-Ya te he dicho que no…

-¿Habéis salido juntos…?

-Sólo somos amigos… -suspiro. -¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Él se gira y mira hacia la carretera.

-Por favor… es el último favor que te pido… -suspiro. –Hazme saber en cuanto haya respuesta… es… es mi última esperanza.

El chico cierra los ojos durante unos segundos y deja escapar una respiración profunda…

-Está bien…

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

-Espérame en la casa… no tardaré más de una hora… -me avisa antes de volver a subir en el taxi. –Toma las llaves…

Casi se me salen los ojos al ver que me está confiando las llaves de su casa.

-¿En serio me estás dando llaves de tu casa? –pregunto sorprendida.

-Si. –se encoge de hombros. –Yo tendré tu pasaporte así que…

Cierto.

-Está bien… te esperaré… pero estate atento por la respuesta…

-Que sí… -se mete dentro del taxi. –Espérame.

Asiento y el taxi arranca.

De nuevo me encuentro en su gran casa… sin nada que hacer. Decido ir recogiendo mis cosas por si al volver Marvel ya me ha contestado. Es posible que me pueda ir más pronto de lo que creía… después de todo la ilusión que me había hecho al viajar a EEUU ya se ha esfumado después de todo lo que ha pasado. En realidad el chico tiene razón… no todos los recuerdos que voy a mantener de este viaje van a ser malos… gracias a él.

Saco la maleta de la habitación cuando oigo un portazo. Vaya, pues no ha tardado nada…

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –de repente salta una voz femenina.

Enseguida me giro y tengo que ahogar un grito. Esta… esta chica… ¡dios mío! ¡Es la chica del aeropuerto!

-¿Tú? –es lo único que me sale.

-Eres la chica del aeropuerto… -bufa. -¿Qué haces aquí? –alza la ceja.

-Yo… tú… ¿tú qué haces aquí? –repito su pregunta, sinceramente no sé quién soy en esta casa.

-Soy la prometida del dueño.

Y se me cae el mundo encima. ¿Prometida? Pero… sí apenas tienen la edad…

-Pero… el dueño… el dueño es muy joven… creo que es de secundaria… -la digo.

-Nos comprometimos el año pasado… -me muestra una sonrisa egocéntrica. –Ahora… dime qué demonios estás haciendo aquí… y con esa maleta. –mira el objeto que tengo al lado.

-Yo… -no sé qué decir…

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que preguntar? –me mira furiosa. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que responder.

-Yo… tuve unas problemas… y… no tenía adonde ir… y… -balbuceo. –Me quedé a dormir aquí una noche… pero ya me voy…

La chica cambia el rostro de furiosa a histérica. Dios mío… de las cosas que debe de estar pensando…

-No es lo que tú piensas… -murmuro.

-¿Por qué tienes llaves de la casa si solo eres una… invitada? –baja las escaleras y me arrebata de las manos las llaves. –Abre tu maleta…

-¿Perdona? –digo incrédula.

-Que abras tu maleta… estás sola en la casa… tienes llaves… ¿quién me asegura que no eres una ladrona? –sonríe con malicia.

-¿Perdona? –vuelvo a preguntar. –No eres nadie para…

-Mi prometido es el dueño… dentro de poco todo esto será mío…

-Pero aún no lo es… -digo yo.

La chica me fulmina con su mirada.

-Abre tu maleta. –vuelve a decir una vez más.

-No lo hagas. –salta una voz masculina… y enfadada.

El chico rubio presenta el rostro serio mientras baja las escaleras. Me doy cuenta que ni siquiera le dirige la mirada a su "prometida", lo que pone en duda su situación con él, pasa de largo de ella y se detiene enfrente mía.

-¿No te dije que me esperaras? –me dice secamente y mira hacia mi maleta.

-Yo… -no puedo evitar mirar hacia la chica rubia.

-¿Acaso no me he explicado bien? –me dice una vez más… enfadado.

-¡Peeta! –exclama la chica.

Peeta… ese es su nombre…

-¿Pensabas irte? –hace casi omiso a la otra chica y me mira fijamente.

-Yo…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves Peeta?! –exclama la rubia de nuevo.

Peeta me toma por sorpresa cuando agarra mi mano y me arrastra con él. Comienza a caminar hacia escaleras conmigo detrás. La rubia nos observa estupefacta y choca contra su prometido, éste bufa y le fulmina con su mirada.

-Apártate… -murmura él.

-¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto? –escupe la rubia.

-Te dije que te apartes… -vuelve a decir.

La chica suelta un gruñido y me mira como si me fuera a matar. Me sorprendo cuando le arranca el móvil a Peeta de sus manos, él se queda mirándola durante un instante y la rodeamos para poder pasar. Literalmente me arrastra en las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de la otra chica sin que nos siga. Me conduce hasta el coche rojo aparcado justo delante de la puerta y casi me empuja para que me meta adentro. Rodea el coche, se siente y arranca… no pronuncia ni una palabra.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –al fin logro articular palabra. -¿Dónde vamos?

-Lejos de mí casa… -me responde secamente.

Me quedo callada. Aún no logro entender lo que ha pasado hace unos momentos. ¿De verdad esa chica es su prometida? ¿Por qué ni siquiera la ha saludado? ¿Por qué me saca a rastras de su casa?

De repente pega un frenazo y ambos nos movemos hacia delante. Apaga el motor y se gira para mirarme.

-¿Por qué no me haces caso? –me pregunta.

-Yo… sólo estaba recogiendo mis cosas… -balbuceo.

-Ya… y me encuentro con tu maleta en las escaleras… -bufa. –Te dije que me esperaras… ¿acaso es tan difícil para ti hacer eso?

Yo me quedo mirándolo. ¿Por qué hace tanto jaleo por eso? Ni siquiera somos amigos… cercanos…

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso? –exclamo. –Yo… no te conozco… te di las gracias al dejarme un techo en donde dormir y cuando me sacaste de aquel lugar donde vivía mi hermana… fuiste muy bueno conmigo y lo acepto… pero no te conozco… ni tú a mí… ¿por qué te molesta tanto que me vaya?

Él aprieta la mandíbula y cierra los ojos. Suspira profundamente… y abre los ojos fijando sus ojos azules en los míos.

-Yo… -frunce el ceño. –Es… es posible… que me gustes.

Mi respiración se detiene.

-¿Qué? –pregunto.

Y estampa sus labios en los míos.

* * *

VALE. LOS QUE CONOZCAN EL DORAMA SABRÁN QUE HE CAMBIADO UN POQUITO EL FINAL… HEHEHE! ESE MOMENTO A MÍ ME PARECÍA QUE TENÍA QUE HABER UN BESO IMPULSIVO O ALGO… PERO SABEMOS QUE EN LOS DORAMAS SIEMPRE HAY QUE ESPERAR POR ESE ANSIADO BESO.

BIEN. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO Y OS ESTÉ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS… AUNQUE… ESPERO RECIBIR UN POCO MÁS… ¿PUEDO?

EN FÍN, DE TODOS MODOS GRACIAS POR LEER. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.

SALUDOS!


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Basada en una serie coreana titulada Herederos (Heirs)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre ni la historia de Herederos (Heirs) me pertenecen. Esto solo es por pura diversión. Cualquier cambio en la historia original es producto de mi imaginación. :)

* * *

**ALMOST IS NEVER ENOUGH**

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Él aprieta la mandíbula y cierra los ojos. Suspira profundamente… y abre los ojos fijando sus ojos azules en los míos._

_-Yo… -frunce el ceño. –Es… es posible… que me gustes._

_Mi respiración se detiene._

_-¿Qué? –pregunto._

_Y estampa sus labios en los míos._

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

Yo… me quedo quieta… no muevo ni un músculo. El beso es simple… ni siquiera movemos los labios… es un simple contacto… un contacto personal. Mantengo los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, ni siquiera estoy notando si sigo respirando o no, tan solo me repito una y otra vez a mí misma que no me mueva… no te muevas Katniss.

Él se aparta y creo que ambos tenemos la misma expresión de sorpresa. Enseguida se gira mirando hacia delante y no pronunciamos palabra alguna. Poco a poco voy recuperando mi respiración aunque no acompasada e intento disimular el movimiento exagerado de mi pecho. ¿De verdad acaba de pasar lo que acaba de pasar? Él… un desconocido… me acaba de besar… ha dicho que le gusto… bueno más bien que cree que le gusto… tiene una prometida que ahora está en su casa… ¿en qué lio te acabas de meter Katniss?

-Lo siento. –suelta después de suspirar profundamente. Aún no se gira para mirarme.

Yo no le respondo… le sigo dando vueltas a lo que acaba de pasar. Estoy intentando asimilar sus palabras y actos… mi corazón late deprisa pero sé que esto no es lo correcto. Yo no debería sentirme así… apenas le conozco… y sé que en el fondo esto no significa nada.

Le tomo por sorpresa cuando me bajo del coche. Puedo percibir como ensancha los ojos e imita mis actos, oigo el portazo de la puerta del coche y sus pasos… me apoyo en el capó del coche. Él espera a que yo diga algo, puedo notar como no aparta la mirada de mí, suspira profundamente… se está impacientando.

-No deberías haber dicho… y hecho eso. –intento decir con la voz más calmada posible.

Me giro hacia él y ahora torna con una expresión más calmada y serena. Me atraviesa con esos ojos azules y siento un escalofrío en la espalda.

-Pero lo hice… -murmura de vuelta.

-Estás comprometido…

-¿Y eso qué importa? –insiste.

Tengo que dar un suspiro profundo. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, puede que haya sido una de las mejores personas que haya conocido pero eso no le da derecho a decirme que le gusto, lo que es probable que eso no sea así, y besarme…

-Sabes que eso no es así… -le digo.

-¿Qué?

-Que… sabes que yo no te gusto…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estás comprometido…

El deja una pausa… y deja mi frase flotando en el aire. Está atardeciendo y el viento sopla un poco más fuerte. Debido a su silencio me dedico a observarlo, sus facciones ahora serias, su pelo rubio despeinado que se mueve con el viento…

-Eso no significa que no me puedas gustar… -finalmente habla.

Le miro fijamente y creo que él intenta descifrar mis pensamientos. Nos quedamos así por un buen rato lo que me da tiempo a pensar en las cosas o posibilidades de que esto esté pasando… es muy probable que haya una atracción entre nosotros… es posible que él sea un mujeriego… es posible que… de verdad le guste…

-Yo me voy a ir… -hablo y él sigue con su mirada fija en mí. Me doy la vuelta y le miro. –Tan solo olvidemos que esto ha pasado… no le voy a decir nada a tu prometida…

Puedo percibir un ligero desconcierto y tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Sabes si mi amigo me ha contestado? –cambio de tema.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero olvidarlo? –y el intenta mantenerlo.

-Cierto, tu prometida te ha cogido el móvil… -murmuro sin hacerle caso. -¿Podemos volver a tu casa para que pueda recoger mis cosas y ver si mi amigo me ha contestado?

-¿De verdad piensas dejarme solo hablando de esto? –dice incrédulo.

Yo me quedo callada y aprieto la mandíbula. ¿Por qué tiene que insistir tanto en el tema?

-Está bien… -creo que se da por vencido. –Vamos a mí casa.

Se da la vuelta y entra en su coche con un portazo. Distingo su rostro serio desde el cristal mientras arranca el coche. Me meto dentro del coche y damos media vuelta en silencio.

Intento mirarle de reojo de vez en cuando y sigue con la misma expresión seria… lo más probable es que esté enfadado. Ahora el ambiente entre nosotros vuelve a ser incómodo… ¿por qué demonios tenía que hacer eso? Tan sólo me faltaba unos momentos de despedirme… ¿Por qué tiene que estropear las cosas de esta manera?

Si tengo que reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos… no voy a negar que no me parezca un chico atractivo, lo fue desde el primer momento que le vi. ¿Atracción física? Puede haber… pero gustarme… gustarme un chico como él… está fuera de mi alcance, además, supongo que tengo mejores cosas en qué pensar para detenerme en mis sentimientos.

Llegamos en su casa y aparca en el mismo sitio. No habla, simplemente se baja del coche y se va directamente en la puerta principal. Yo le sigo a unos pasos por atrás cuando de repente se detiene en seco, y yo también lo hago. Me fijo en donde tiene clavado la mirada y veo mi maleta… fuera de la casa.

Me quedo un momento sin saber qué hacer… ¿estará su prometida dentro de la casa esperando por explicaciones? No tengo la cara suficiente para volverla a encarar y vivir bajo el techo de su novio, así que camino hacia mi maleta y lo agarro. Él me observa en cada movimiento, pero en ningún momento me dice algo ni cambia su expresión. Me asusto un poquito.

-Gracias… por todo. No quería causarte problemas ni mucho menos molestarte. –le digo, él ni siquiera me mira en la cara. –Si… pudieras mirar… si tengo un mensaje… -murmuro, casi un susurro…

Traga en seco, frunce el ceño y da un paso para quitarme mi maleta de las manos y meterse dentro de la casa… ¿Qué es lo que planea ahora…?

Entro en la casa corriendo detrás de él y lo veo en la sala sentándose tranquilamente en el sofá. Él observa cada paso que doy mientras bajo las escaleras… sube la mirada y me mira de nuevo serio, me planto enfrente suyo y cruzo los brazos.

-¿Dónde está mi maleta? –pregunto un tanto cansada de sus arrebatos.

-En mi habitación. –suelta con tranquilidad.

-Entonces si no te importa voy a cogerlo. –murmuro dándome la vuelta.

De repente lo veo delante de mí subiendo las escaleras.

-Voy a ducharme, si quieres entrar a por tu maleta… -murmura mientras de nuevo sube las escaleras… tengo que cerrar los ojos por un momento para calmarme. –Quédate aquí hasta que tu amigo te conteste…

-¿Lo has mirado…? –pregunto pero es tarde, ya ha desaparecido dentro de su habitación.

Me siento en un escalón intentando recuperar las fuerzas… supongo que me quedaré hasta que Marvel se digne en contestarme… la cosa es… ¿podré aguantar esta cercanía con… Peeta?

* * *

**PEETA POV**

Me tumbo en la cama intentando pensar por qué cojones he besado a esta chica. La verdad es que la única excusa que tengo es que estaba siguiendo mis instintos… ¿pero decirla que me gusta? Yo ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que me está haciendo esta chica… Pero después de todo hay una cosa de la que no me arrepiento… no me arrepiento de nada de haberla besado.

No fue un beso intenso, de hecho, creo que puedo considerar ese como mi primer beso… ha sido corto, suave… ni siquiera me atrevería a compararla con otros besos que he dado. Cuando conecté mis labios con los suyos sentí un cosquilleo, como una pequeña chispa apenas notable… al principio pensé que ella me apartaría y me daría un bofetón, pero no lo hizo… eso me sorprendió… o quizás no lo hizo porque la tomé por sorpresa… ya no sé qué pensar.

Decido levantarme y lo primero que me encuentro es una nota de mi querida "prometida" pegada en un marco de fotos donde aparecemos ella y yo… tengo que rodar los ojos, me había olvidado completamente de ella. Arranco la nota del marco y la tumbo… leo lo que me dice:

"_**Espero que te sientas arrepentido por haberme dejado plantada en nuestra primera comida. También espero que esa chica haya desaparecido de tu casa… por tu propio bien. No creo que a tus padres les agrade la idea cuando yo les cuente todo… Te quiere… Delly."**_

Ahora mismo lo último que me importa es la opinión de mis padres… sinceramente no creo que les sorprenda mucho lo que sea que les cuente ella… no sabe que he hecho cosas peores…

Mientras me deshago del papel también veo mi móvil encima de la mesa. Decido entrar en la cuenta de _Facebook_ de la chica… ¿por qué demonios no lo he hecho antes? Ahora… puedo saber su nombre…

_**Katniss Everdeen (18 años) Vive en Londres.**_

Katniss Everdeen… sonrío para mis adentros… por fin sé su nombre… y es un nombre muy bonito. Tiene la misma edad que yo… y vive en la ciudad donde solía vivir yo… Me fijo mejor en su foto de perfil, sale como la primera vez que la vi, su trenza de lado, su camiseta de cuello de V… pero como diferencia aquí luce feliz, luce muy sonriente ante la cámara… por un momento me pregunto si quién tomó la foto es su "amigo"… tendré que conocerle…

Comienzo a "cotillear" su cuenta… sus estados… sus fotos…

Lo primero que me llama la atención es una foto, más bien un dibujo… me encuentro riéndome solo…

"_**Espero que Freddy y Jason se reconcilien…" (hace tres semanas)**_

"_**Odio mi trabajo de medio tiempo… o más bien odio la lluvia. En estos momentos lo único que me apetece es acurrucarme y ver Masacre en Texas." (hace tres semanas)**_

Vaya… qué gustos… me gusta ver que no es la típica chica de películas melosas y melodramáticas… sigo sonriendo…

"_**Estoy más aburrida que una ostra en mi trabajo de medio tiempo número 3… os presento mi querida amiga la escoba :S" (hace dos semanas)**_

Con este estado hay una foto adjuntada… es ella con cara de aburrida posando con una escoba… me pregunto cuántos trabajos de medio tiempo tiene…

Entonces mi sangre comienza a hervir… supongo que este es el famoso amigo…

"_**Mi cliente número uno… el mejor, el más guapo… y el más molesto. ¡Deja de robarnos wifi Marvel!" (hace una semana)**_

Encima tiene adjuntado una foto de él posando con el signo de la paz… ni siquiera es guapo… mierda, hay comentarios…

_**Marvel – "¿Molesto? Bueno, da igual, al menos has admitido que soy guapo… tú también eres hermosa bichito…"**_

_**Katniss – "Creído… Y lo sé… cuidado con las cosas que dices aquí…"**_

_**Marvel – "Sólo digo la verdad mi amor…"**_

_**Katniss – "Piérdete, Marvel :P"**_

_**Marvel – "No llegues tarde a casa… luego te llamo."**_

Leo una y otra vez los comentarios… ¿amigos? ¡Sí, claro! Estos dos ni de coña son solo amigos… me pregunto si ya la habrá besado… ¡mierda! Eso me hierve la sangre aún más…

"_**Mi madre de nuevo llega tarde a casa… odio que trabaje tanto. Espero que CAPITOL GROUP entre en BANCARROTA." (hace una semana)**_

¿QUÉ COÑO SIGNIFICA ESTO? No… no puede ser… Capitol Group… ¿por qué maldice la compañía de mi familia? Bueno, técnicamente el Capitol Group es muy conocido en toda Inglaterra… quizás su madre sea una de las muchas empleadas que tiene en sus distintas sucursales… pero desear la bancarrota… me parece un poco fuerte.

Entonces recibo una notificación que me despeja de mis pensamientos… dios mío es él… ya ha contestado… no, no… NO.

_**Marvel – "¡¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁS EN EEUU?! ¿Has ido a ver a tu hermana? ¿Y tu madre? Yo también estoy en EEUU… aquí te dejo mi número llámame ENSEGUIDA… cuídate bichito. 951-863-2657." (17:18)**_

_**Marvel - ¿Por qué no me llamas? Katniss… me tienes preocupado… por favor da señales de vida." (18:32)**_

Una parte de mí se siente un poco decepcionado… al parecer ella tiene razón en confiar en él, se puede notar en sus palabras lo preocupado que está por ella. Quizás por eso reaccionó así a mi beso… mierda, ella ya tiene novio. Una decepción se apodera de mí…

Agarro mi mochila y saco el sobre que me dio el policía hace unas horas… es su pasaporte… con esto… ella es libre de irse… de dejar esta casa… pero quizás… quizás pueda retenerla un poco más…

De repente mi móvil comienza a sonar y veo un nombre conocido… un conocido de Londres… a diferencia de las otras llamadas que me hacen desde allí, este lo puedo contestar.

-Hola… -saludo cordialmente.

-Qué bueno escucharte, Peeta. –me saluda Haymitch desde el otro lado. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… -intento sonreír. -¿Pasó algo?

-Sólo quería informarte de un almuerzo de accionistas estadounidenses en la finca. –me dice. –Tu padre considera que debes estar allí…

Me quedo pensando… una cena de accionistas y mi padre quiere que me desenvuelva con ellos… pero eso significa…

-¿Estará mi hermano? –pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, su vuelo salió esta misma noche… -suspira. –Estará allí para la hora del almuerzo.

Trago en seco… han pasado tres años…

-Y… ¿sabe que voy a asistir? –pregunto, con miedo.

-Tu padre quiere que estés allí… -se repite.

Ya, lo que me suponía. Sería un poco extraño si mi hermano quisiera de mi compañía en ese almuerzo de negocios. Me pregunto cómo estará… si está bien de salud… quizás cuando le vea le pregunte por todos…

-Gracias por llamarme, Haymitch.

-Cuídate mucho… espero vernos pronto. –cuelga.

¿Ahora qué es lo correcto? ¿Debería ir sabiendo que mi hermano no me va querer ahí? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi, puede que ahora tenga un corazón algo más blando, puede que ahora no le importe que yo regrese a casa…

Me voy directa en la ducha… será mejor consultarlo con la almohada…

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

No sé por qué pero he decidido ir, además, mi padre lo ha querido expresamente y normalmente se hace lo que él ordena… a pesar de lo que diga mi hermano. También es posible que una razón de peso por la que quiero ir es para hablar con mi hermano, quizás… le pueda dar un poco de pena… quizás él ya no me vea como un "rival".

Me visto de manera formal, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, agarro mi chaqueta negra y bajo las escaleras para ir en busca de las llaves. Lo primero que me recibe en la sala es obviamente la chica de ojos grises, me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y de arriba abajo, intento sonreírla pero ella no me responde, se levanta para ir en mi dirección.

-¿Vas en alguna parte? –me pregunta enseguida.

-¿Has dormido bien? –le respondo con otra pregunta, me había olvidado de ella por un momento. No la puedo dejar sola… sino, es capaz de irse y no puedo permitir eso.

-Seguro que tienes… -murmura en bajo observando de nuevo mi vestuario. –Una reunión en la que ir… -y eso me suena que piensa que me voy a reunir con Delly.

-Sólo quédate aquí hasta que vuelva… -suspiro. –Por favor. –casi suplico. –Cuando vuelva iremos en busca de tu pasaporte. –miento.

-Me tengo que ir… me siento como una carga para ti. –dice.

-No vuelvas a decir que eres una carga… -me enfado, un poco. –Tan solo quédate aquí…

-Lo soy… tienes que admitirlo… -me mira. –De verdad me tengo que ir… tengo tú número, te llamaré para hablar de mi pasaporte… ¿viste si mi amigo me ha contestado?

Suspiro exhausto. De verdad que esta chica es una cabezota, y pensar que soy la persona más terca que he conocido, pues no… ella definitivamente me gana. Entonces pienso… si en algún momento decido "salir con ella" ¿nos pasaremos el día discutiendo?

-Está bien… tú lo has querido… -ella sonríe por un momento. –Vamos, te vienes conmigo.

Su sonrisa se desvanece para dar lugar a una expresión de sorpresa. De nuevo no le dejo decir una palabra ya que la agarro de la muñeca para arrastrarla conmigo hasta el coche. Menos mal que ella no se resiste cuando la meto dentro del coche… arranco y nos disponemos en un viaje de dos horas…

-¿No te mareas en los viajes, no? –pregunto mientras tomamos rumbo hacia la finca de mi familia.

-¿Adónde me llevas de nuevo? –pregunta molesta.

-Está un poco lejos, si tienes sueño duerme… el viaje tomará un rato. –la digo.

Ella no vuelve a hablarme durante el trayecto. Me puedo permitir mirarla de vez en cuando y sonrío cuando la pillo mirándome a mí también. Me gustaría saber lo que piensa… lo que ha pensado cuando la besé… lo que piensa de mí… si yo también le gusto… pero me acuerdo del maldito amigo y su respuesta dentro de mi bolsillo. ¿Seré capaz de decirla que ya ha contestado sabiendo que cuando lo haga se irá corriendo tras él sin pensarlo dos veces? Se me apretuja el estómago con sólo pensarlo…

Después de unas horas en silencio, y unas cuantas miradas llegamos en nuestro destino. Detengo el coche en la entrada de la finca y ella me mira interesada, me imita cuando bajo del coche y agarro mi chaqueta. Mi corazón va a mil por hora… en unos momentos… podría ocurrir una guerra personal…

-Volveré pronto… -le doy la llave del coche.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? –me pregunta.

-No lo sé… -confieso. –Podrían echarme en unos minutos… o puede que aguante un poco más… -ella me mira confusa e intrigada. –Si estás aburrida da una vuelta… es una finca de almendras… -intento sonreír.

-Está bien… -asiente lentamente.

-Sólo… ten cuidado de una persona. –murmuro.

-¿Quién? –ahora me mira con miedo.

-Cuando veas a un hombre en traje que no sonríe… aléjate de él. –digo. –No te alejes mucho… -y me voy.

-Espera… ¿quién…? –y ya no consigo oír el resto.

Sigo el camino de arena para llegar en la pequeña casa… ya puedo oír risas y murmullos de gente. Siento como si me fuera a desfallecer de los nervios que tengo, mis manos sudan tanto que tengo que intentar calmarme. Encima que no veo a mi hermano en más de tres años, hoy que va a ser nuestra reunión me va a ver como el mismo niño asustado en aquella habitación cuando me obligó a irme.

Hoy él no puede verme así. Ya soy un hombre… él tiene que verlo de esa manera.

Trago en seco y me arreglo la chaqueta… es ahora o nunca Peeta.

Entonces lo veo… tan trajeado e impecable como siempre. Está con unos hombres que parecen divertirse en la conversación… mi hermano sonríe con ellos, ojalá él hiciera lo mismo en cuanto me vea. Noto como los hombres me apuntan y mi pecho da tumbos a diestro y siniestro… él gira su cabeza hacia mí y se me cae el alma en los pies. Enseguida su sonrisa desaparece para dar lugar a esa expresión fría y siniestra a la que me tiene acostumbrado. La sonrisa en mi rostro también desaparece, y siento el ambiente cada vez más frío cuando se acerca a mí con pasos decididos…

-Hola… -pasa a mi lado sin detenerse.

-Sígueme. –me ordena siguiendo su camino.

Caminamos durante varios minutos, él delante y yo atrás, me doy cuenta que nos estamos alejando mucho de la fiesta y no me sorprende nada en absoluto. Esto me hace dar cuenta que nada ha cambiado… él sigue siendo él mismo.

Nos adentramos entre los árboles de almendras hasta que se detiene. Se da la vuelta y me evalúa con la mirada… no veo ninguna expresión de amor o cariño, sólo veo a esa persona fría que tengo por hermano.

-Ha… pasado un tiempo sin vernos, Finnick. –le saludo.

-¿Quién te ha invitado a esta reunión? –suelta serio y enfadado. Ni siquiera me va a preguntar cómo estoy… si he estado bien… si no me sentido solo… obviamente eso no le importa para nada. -¿Te ha llamado Haymitch?

Tengo que intentar mantener mi sonrisa y fingir una felicidad no correspondida. De verdad lo he echado de menos… tengo muchas ganas de abrazarlo… pero él no lo va a permitir.

-Por supuesto ha tenido que ser Haymitch. –bufa. -¿Cómo has podido asomar la cara aquí?

-Tenía que venir… yo quería verte… -digo como un niño pequeño. Él me mira serio. –Ahora… ya no importa lo que me digas… al fin y al cabo ya te he visto… ¿has estado bien? ¿Papá ha estado bien?

-Sigues siendo un niño Peeta. ¿Cómo puedes poner en peligro esta reunión solo porque quieres ver a alguien? ¿Acaso no sabes el precio que puede significar un paso equivocado tuyo?

Me siento como si me estuviera rompiendo en pedazos… no recordaba que doliera de esta manera su frialdad hacia mí…

-Han pasado tres años, Finnick. –murmuro. –Yo… ya no soy un niño.

-¿De verdad lo crees así? ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que has estado haciendo aquí? Bueno, después de todo yo te incité a hacerlo… sigue haciéndolo y da lo mejor de ti. –suelta. –Ahora vete.

Y me deja solo.

Ahora mismo el mundo podría arder en llamas y yo ni siquiera notaría como el fuego me consume poco a poco… siento como si todo lo que me ha dicho mi hermano es incluso peor a eso… ¿Cómo es posible que una persona a la que quieres tanto de puede tratar de esta manera? Él me vio crecer, me vio dar mis primeros pasos… ¿cómo es posible que pueda ser tan frío y severo conmigo de esta manera? No consigo explicarme o entender por qué siente tanto odio hacia mí… yo no le voy a quitar nada… no quiero nada de la herencia de nuestro padre si eso es lo que a él le preocupa… pero sigue insistiendo en que soy un rival para él. ¿De verdad significa tanto para él la herencia?

Entonces siento muchas gotas de agua cayendo sobre mí. Genial, esto lo hace incluso mejor dándole el ambiente necesario. Sin que pueda hacer nada unas cuantas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos camuflándose entre las gotas que agua que caen sobre mí. Es la primera que vez que lloro en años… pero es por la misma razón de siempre… sonrío irónico, supongo que mi hermano tiene razón y sigo siendo un niño.

Unas zapatillas rojas me llaman la atención. Se detiene enfrente mío y me encuentro con su mirada, con sus ojos grises enfrente mío. Yo sólo puedo sumergirme en sus profundos ojos… que me miran con lástima…

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta con voz suave.

-No estoy bien.

-Te vas a mojar… si sigues aquí. –murmura.

-¿Has estado escuchando? –pregunto y noto que ella se siente culpable.

-Estaba… estaba mirando si estabas en peligro… pensé el contar hasta tres, agarrar tu mano y salir corriendo… -intenta mostrarme una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no tomaste mi mano para sacarme de aquí? –intento retener las lágrimas. –Estuve en peligro desde que él comenzó a hablar…

Ella no me responde y tan solo me intenta consolar con la mirada. No sé cuánto habrá escuchado pero hay una parte de mí que sabe que ahora piensa que ella no es la única con problemas… ahora sabe que no tengo una vida perfecta.

Me sorprende cuando rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y me abraza. Al principio tengo que retener mi respiración por la sorpresa, pero entonces apoya su cabeza sobre mi pecho y fija sus brazos tras de mi espalda. Poco a poco voy recuperando mi conciencia, miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta que esto está pasando de verdad… ese sentimiento confuso vuelve a mí de nuevo… ¿por qué tiene que hacer estas cosas que me confunden aún más…? Aunque, hay una cosa que se perfectamente… ella me hace sentir bien.

-Lo siento… -murmura. –Siento que esta vez yo no te haya podido salvar.

Yo no respondo. Solo me quedo quieto… por una vez en mi vida… me siento… querido.

Nos volvemos a casa sin volver a hablar. Al menos yo no lo hago… ella me mira desde el asiento del coche con esa mirada de preocupada… de pena… ella nunca me había mirado así, por una parte me reconforta pero por otra parte me molesta.

-¿Qué? –digo después de una hora sin hablar, estoy empezándome a poner nervioso por sus miradas.

-Sólo que estás muy callado… -suspira. -¿Te importaría que pusiéramos la radio?

Pienso lo que quiero decirla…

-Lo que hayas escuchado o visto antes… olvídalo. –la miro mientras conduzco.

-No tienes por qué decírmelo… son tus asuntos… no soy nadie para meterme en ellos. –dice como si eso me tranquilizara. –Además… todo esto que me está pasando en EEUU es un sueño… como un sueño en una noche de verano… tarde o temprano se desvanecerá cuando despierte…

Intento descifrar sus palabras. ¿Acaso ahora de está despidiendo de mí de nuevo? ¿Acaso ella piensa que soy un sueño… y que muy pronto, en cuanto ella salga de la puerta de mí casa… me olvidará?

Doy un frenazo cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia la carretera y veo un montón de rocas en medio de ella. Enseguida pongo mi brazo por delante de ella para protegerla y giro el volante bruscamente para intentar no colisionarnos. El coche va directo afuera de la carretera y se detiene en el camino de arena… maldigo internamente.

-¿Estás bien? –la pregunto enseguida al verla con los ojos ensanchados. -¿Te has hecho daño?

-Sí… -asiente. –Estoy bien… -se despeja la mente. -¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Un desprendimiento de rocas… mierda. –murmuro cuando veo el coche estancado en la colina. Intento arrancar pero no pasa nada…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se ha estropeado el coche? –me pregunta nerviosa.

Instintivamente miro el cielo, genial, está anocheciendo… Bajo del coche y ella hace lo mismo, observo que el coche desprende liquido… maldigo internamente de nuevo. Saco el móvil de mi bolsillo y como me temía aquí no hay señal… estamos en medio de un desierto y si nos quedamos aquí nos moriremos de frío…

-Agarra tus cosas… buscaremos donde quedarnos en la noche. –la digo agarrando mi chaqueta y mi cartera.

-¿Qué? –exclama.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí… está anocheciendo… -la digo. –No tengo señal en el móvil… así que es mejor buscar un sitio donde alojarnos… no estamos precisamente cerca de la ciudad.

-Espera… ¿quieres decir que hoy no volveremos a tu casa? –pregunta con miedo.

Miro el coche y alzo una ceja.

-Pues… no creo… -murmuro.

-Y… -mira los alrededores. –Aquí… ¿no habrá animales salvajes no?

Intento no reírme… ¿cómo es posible que hace unos momentos estaba tan apagado y desanimado y ahora viene ella capaz de sacarme una sonrisa con tan solo su inocencia?

-Pero… ¿conoces las películas de terror como Scream, Masacre en Texas, Viernes 13…? –murmura muy cómica, al menos para mí. -¿Hello Sidney? ¿Sabes cómo muere la gente en esas películas?

-¿Ahora insinúas que acabaremos como ellos? –alzo una ceja.

-¿No conoces esas pelis, cierto? –me mira inquisitiva.

-Si te quieres quedar aquí… -comienzo a andar.

-¡Espera! –llama y corre detrás de mí. –¡No quiero morir sola…!

-¡Já! ¡Y quieres ir conmigo para que al menos muramos los dos! –le miro riéndome.

-Bueno… no exactamente… normalmente uno de los protas sobrevive para una segunda parte… -camina más rápido adelantándome. –Ya te dejo la duda quién muere primero…

Camina hacia delante dejándome atrás, y me encuentro sonriendo como un idiota. Esta chica conseguirá volverme loco…

Creo que al menos caminamos por un par de horas, hambrientos, sedientos y muy cansados logramos encontrarnos con un motel barato en medio de la nada. Por un momento dudamos en preguntar si tienen habitación lo cual es bastante probable que sí porque no creo que haya alguien más que nosotros por aquí… y también dudamos, o al menos mi querida compañera ya que parecía uno de esos moteles que aparecen en películas de terror, donde aparece el recepcionista con un motosierra y corta a sus víctimas en pedazos… en fin, después de tener una larga discusión decidimos entrar.

Afortunadamente tenían una habitación… ya que todas están ocupadas y la nuestra es supuestamente la mejor del motel. Antes de subir compro dos camisetas para cambiarnos, al ser un motel "turístico" solo tienen la típica camiseta donde pone _**I LOVE CALIFORNIA**_, ruedo los ojos pero compro dos y subimos en nuestra habitación.

Entramos un poco asustados en la habitación y nos sorprendemos cuando vemos una habitación limpia y ordenada, ya nos miramos un poco incomodos al ver que solo hay una cama de matrimonio, sin darme tiempo a hablar ella deja su mochila en el sofá.

-Puedo dormir en el sofá… -me dice ella adelantándome, sonrío.

-Por supuesto, soy quién ha pagado la habitación, lo último que quiero es dormir en el sofá. –la miro con suficiencia. –No iba a contradecirte si es lo que pensabas…

-Siempre supe que eras un caballero… -dice con ironía y yo solo puedo sonreír.

-Oye… -la llamo mientras ella se sienta en el sofá y se pone a masajear sus pies. –El mensaje que le mandaste a tu amigo…

-¡Te ha respondido! –exclama de repente interrumpiéndome.

-No he acabado. –la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te conteste?

-Hmm… pues, primero tengo que recuperar el dinero que se llevó mi hermana. Ese dinero es todo lo que tenía y sin ella no puedo comprar un billete de vuelta a Londres… -la miro y escucho con atención.

-Te puedo prestar dinero, si ese es tu problema. –digo y ella me mira frunciendo el ceño.

-No te pienso dar uno de mis riñones… -me río por dentro ante su ocurrencia. –Si es lo que quieres como pago… que no se te olvide que yo recuerdo bien tus… negocios.

-Te prestaría el dinero si de verdad te hacen falta… no necesito ningún órgano…

-¿En serio? –dice incrédula. -¿Crees que soy de fiar como prestarme dinero?

Me quedo sin respuesta. Eso es cierto, no sé nada de ella dejando aparte su nombre y apellido, sus años y la ciudad donde vive. Técnicamente ella es la que podría ser peligrosa…

-Él ha contestado. –suelto y ella ensancha los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo te ha contestado? –exclama mirándome con entusiasmo. –Déjame tu móvil… ¿tienes señal ahora?

-Si tuviera señal habría llamado enseguida a alguien para que nos venga a buscar…

-Claro… -asiente lentamente.

-Vamos a cambiarnos y bajemos a cenar… seguro que tienes hambre… -la digo y comienzo a desabotonar mi camisa.

Acto seguido ella se da la vuelta para no mirarme. Sonrío. ¿En serio eso era necesario? No creo que sea el primer chico que vea semidesnudo… además, llevamos conviviendo unos… dos días… y yo… casi la veo en esta situación el primer día… Pero es bueno pensar que causo algún efecto sobre ella… admitámoslo… no estoy tan mal.

-¿Vienes o no? –me termino de poner la camisa turística.

-Ehmmm… -se da la vuelta lentamente y cuando me ve vestido noto que suspira. Sonrío. –Claro, espera que a que me vista yo también…

Y sale corriendo al baño. Definitivamente… me encanta jugar con ella.

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

Mierda. Debí haber echado un miradita. Se ve bastante bien que está en forma… además… es un chico bastante atractivo. Intento desechar mis pensamientos morbosos y todo lo demás mientras bajo para reunirme con él en la cafetería… lo que es un poco difícil cuando me lo encuentro apoyado de espalda en la pared, con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos y dando puntapiés en el suelo… mierda, se ve muy guapo así.

-¿Qué miras? –ladea la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos. –Date prisa o si no nos quedaremos sin cenar.

Corro hacia él intentando pensar en otra cosa y me abre la puerta de la cafetería. Nos encontramos con el local vacío, obvio, y el señor que nos atendió antes detrás de la barra. Nos sentamos en dos de los taburetes que hay y esperamos a por nuestra cena.

¿Quién será aquel hombre que lo trató tan mal? Me es bastante injusto que una persona lo trate de esa manera… quizás porque lo único que ha hecho él conmigo son todas cosas buenas. Lo decía muy en serio cuando le dije que estaba pensando en contar hasta tres para salir corriendo hacia él, pero parecía manejar la situación bastante bien. Si alguna vez me dijo que mentía bien, pues él esconde bastante bien sus sentimientos… por un momento he pensado que no soy la única que tiene problemas… Quizás por eso lo abracé sin pensarlo, él ha sido tan bueno conmigo que por una vez tuve la necesidad de servirle de algo, y lo único que podía hacer era eso… abrazarlo.

El señor nos sirve nuestros platos a cada uno con huevos revueltos, salchichas y patatas fritas. Con el hambre que tengo esto parece un manjar de los dioses.

-Que aproveche. –nos dice el señor antes de irse.

-Es lo mejor que podía hacer por la hora que es… -intenta excusar mi acompañante.

-Es mejor que nada… gracias. –sonrío tomando un poco de huevos revueltos. Me fijo en las estanterías y hay muchas botellas de alcohol. –Vaya… tienen mucho alcohol… -murmuro.

-¿No me digas que tú bebes? –me mira sonriendo.

-¿Qué crees? Aún no me has conocido de verdad… -intento bromear, sonrío.

-Eres linda. –de repente suelta con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno que lo sepas. –le sonrío de vuelta.

Y se queda mirándome. Puedo ver de reojo que apoya su codo en la barra al mismo tiempo que apoya la barbilla en su mano. Puedo sentir sus ojos azules fijos en mí rostro. Puedo percibir la sonrisa de lado que dibuja sus labios… sí, esos labios que me besaron.

-Deja de mirarme… -le advierto y él sonríe aún más. –O sino comenzaré a hacerte preguntas incómodas.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –suspira pero aún con la sonrisa. -¿Cómo quienes el hombre que estaba conmigo?

-Sí… -respondo, ahora incómoda. En realidad no pensaba hacerlo…

-Es una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo. –de repente suelta y me quedo callada.

Entrecierro los ojos… pero lo primero que se me viene en la cabeza es…

-Oye… tú… no serás… -le miro.

Él se ríe.

-Primero vendedor de drogas y ahora ¿gay? –me mira riéndose. –Está bien, piensa lo que quieras de mí… pero de mi hermano no.

-Ahh… -todo encaja, idiota. –Así que es tu hermano…

Mira que eres un idiota, Katniss. El tío te ha besado y tú piensas que es gay…

Entonces cuando giro mi cabeza me encuentro con su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío… y obviamente me asusto. Doy un salto de mi silla y pierdo el equilibrio… pero él es más rápido y me agarra de los hombros para impedirme a que me caiga de espaldas… el problema, tengo el corazón el boca… y bueno, pues sus labios… también se encuentran a pocos centímetros de ella…

-Me has asustado… -le digo intentando despejar la tensión.

-Por poco te matas… -me susurra… demasiado cerca.

-Es tu culpa… -me deshago de tu agarre y él lo pilla, se aleja de mí y noto que sonríe.

-¿Pensabas de que te volvería a besar? –de repente dice y le miro sorprendida.

-Pero qué demonios dices… -murmuro nerviosa.

Se gira y me mira fijamente, aún con su sonrisa de lado.

-No te preocupes… no te volveré a besar de sorpresa… -murmura divertido. –El próximo me lo pedirás tú.

-Creído… -murmuro intentando terminar mi cena.

-Ya lo verás… siempre tengo razón…

Maldito sea… una parte de mí piensa que eso puede ser verdad.

Terminamos nuestra cena y subimos en la habitación. Ahora por su culpa la tensión se vuelve más palpable así que sin decirle una palabra me tumbo en el sofá y me tapo con la manta… finjo dormir enseguida.

-¿Estás dormida? –oigo como me llama. -¿En serio ya te has dormido?

No respondo.

Oigo sus pasos y agita el teléfono, intento no reírme. Da patadas en la mesa y mueve la silla ruidosamente… este chico está mal de la cabeza.

-Despierta… sé que estás fingiendo… quiero preguntarte algo… -noto su voz más cerca y da una patada al sofá, qué pesado. –Levántate o…

-¿Qué? –me siento en el sofá rápidamente, prefiero no arriesgarme a su o…

-¿Por qué quieres que quiebre Capitol Group? –y me sorprendo.

-Espera… ¿has leído mi perfil de Facebook? –exclamo.

-Cómo no leerlo… dejaste la cuenta abierta y encima lo pusiste como estado… ¿cómo puedes poner ese tipo de cosas? ¿Acaso pones TODO como estado? –me pregunta como si fuera un bicho raro cuando es él quién es un bicho raro que no tiene una cuenta de Facebook.

-Cierra la sesión… eso es algo privado… -murmuro.

-Sólo respóndeme por qué quieres que quiebre Capitol Group… -insiste.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes acciones en esa compañía? –pregunto.

Él se lo piensa un segundo y después me mira.

-Olvídalo… -dice. –Como supongo que también quieres pagarme por darte esta habitación vigila todo hasta que me duerma…

-¿Qué? –exclamo.

-Por tu culpa y tus estúpidas teorías sobre asesinatos me ha dado miedo asi que quédate despierta hasta que me duerma. –se tumba en su cama. –Duerme después de mí…

-Espera… pero tengo mucho sueño… -bostezo y él se pone cómodo en su cama.

-No hagas mucho ruido… o sino no me dormiré… y más tarde te dormirás… -¿es eso una advertencia?

-Está bien… duerme… -bostezo una vez más.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio… parezco oír algo… pero en un momento… todo se vuelve negro.

Nos despertamos muy pronto… bueno, al menos él me ha despertado muy pronto pero cuando salgo de la habitación él ya está metido en su coche totalmente reparado como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿A qué hora se ha levantado este chico?

Él me deja dormir un poco más durante el viaje y se lo agradezco, para cuando me despierta ya estamos medio aparcando en su casa y me giro hacia él. Tiene ojeras y se le ve cansado, de nuevo me siento culpable, yo durmiendo como un bebé y él conduciendo…

-Ya hemos llegado… -murmura. –Vamos a darnos una ducha antes de que te contactes con tu amigo. –me dice.

-Está bien. –le digo y bajo del coche igual que él.

Pero nada más mirar hacia la entrada se me congela la sangre. La chica rubia de nuevo impecable nos mira con cara de pocos amigos. Mi acompañante me mira apretando la mandíbula… y ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia mi maleta al lado de ella.

-¿En serio aún no te has ido? –dice ella apuñalándome con la mirada.

-¡KATNISS! –de repente grita un voz conocida.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a mi amigo corriendo hacia mí. Me sorprendo pero no puedo evitar sentir felicidad.

-¡MARVEL! –exclamo corriendo hacia él.

Mi amigo me estrecha entre sus brazos y me siento más tranquila. Marvel acaricia mi cabello y tengo que reprimir las ganas de llorar… ya no estoy sola. Pero… ¿qué demonios está haciendo él aquí?

-Espera… -le miro. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Debería ser yo el que te preguntara eso… -me mira enfadado pero a la vez preocupado. -¿Por qué no respondes a mis mensajes? He estado muy preocupado Kat… ¿y tú hermana? ¿Por qué me mandas un mensaje de esa forma? ¿Has estado bien?

Sonrío y a la vez respiro tranquila. Mí querido amigo…

-Lo siento… te lo explicaré todo. –le abrazo una vez más.

-Me habías preocupado Kat… estaba imaginándome lo peor…

-Lo siento… -digo una vez más.

Un carraspeo nos interrumpe y los dos nos separamos para mirar quién es. Trago saliva al ver al chico rubio fulminando con la mirada a mi amigo… y bueno su prometida haciendo lo mismo conmigo, pero ahora con una sonrisa falsa.

-Supongo que tú fuiste quién me mandó la dirección… -de repente habla mi amigo con la chica. –Gracias.

-Sólo estaba haciendo lo correcto. –escupe bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de su prometido.

Peeta me mira serio.

-Ahmmm… él es mi amigo Marvel. –le digo como si lo necesitara.

Él no responde… miro a mi amigo y éste también le dedica una mirada no tan agradable al chico rubio.

-Yo a ti te conozco… -murmura la chica rubia.

-Y yo a ti… -mi amigo se refiere a Peeta… me siento confusa.

-Eres el novio de Glimmer Hamilton, ¿cierto? –dice la chica rubia.

-Delly Cartwright… -murmura mi amigo. –Entonces tú debes de ser…

-¿Eres el novio de Glimmer? –ahora habla el chico rubio.

Vale… me estoy mareando…

-Pero mira qué casualidad… -sonríe la chica. –El ex novio conoce al novio actual…

¡¿Perdona?! ¡¿De qué demonios está hablando la chica?!

-Peeta… él es Marvel, el novio actual de Glimmer… -suelta la rubia. –Y Marvel… él es Peeta… ex novio de Glimmer…

Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Cómo demonios…? ¿Esto en realidad está pasando?

-Lo sabía… tú cara es demasiado familiar… -murmura mi amigo. –Katniss… nos tenemos que ir…

Peeta me mira aún sin decir ni una palabra. Su rostro está serio, frío… tan diferente al Peeta de otros días… este es definitivamente la cara más seria que me ha dedicado… es casi incluso peor a cuando le sorprendí en la finca de almendros.

-Tu pasaporte ya está dentro de la maleta… -suelta de nuevo la rubia.

Entorno los ojos hacia ella y después hacia su prometido, él hace los mismo pero se queda mirando a su novia.

-Espero que no te importe que haya hurgado un poco, amor. –finge cariño.

Él sigue sin decirle una palabra.

-Voy a recoger tu maleta… -me dice Marvel caminando hacia la entrada.

La chica rubia mira a su prometido que no aparta la mirada de mí. Yo… necesito agradecerle todo antes de irme… yo no puedo irme sin decirle lo mucho que ha significado para mí estos días… todo lo que ha hecho…

-Vete dentro de la casa Delly. –suelta Peeta con voz dura.

-¿Perdón? –alza una ceja la otra.

-Que te vayas a la casa… -Peeta le fulmina con la mirada. Su novia se lo piensa dos veces pero se va, no antes de dedicarme una mirada asesina.

Esta es la oportunidad.

-Yo… gracias por todo. –le digo pero él no cambia de expresión. –De verdad… me siento muy agradecida contigo… nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que has hecho por mí…

-Entonces no te vayas… -de repente suelta.

-Tengo que irme… -le digo. –Yo… me tengo que ir…

Marvel se acerca a nosotros pero no mira a Peeta.

-Vamos Katniss… el taxi está esperando… -me avisa.

-Adelántate… -le digo y él asiente.

Creo que Peeta ni se inmuta. Su expresión me está empezando a asustar.

-De nuevo gracias… -le digo.

-Deja de dar las gracias. –dice con dureza.

-Entonces… adiós… -me doy la vuelta y sigo a mi amigo.

Como le dije… todo esto es solo un sueño… él es un sueño… un buen sueño… un sueño en una noche de verano…

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

-¿Cómo es eso que le conociste? –me pregunta mi amigo nada más sentarnos en su pequeño departamento.

-Él me ayudó… ya sabes… después de que mi hermana huyera con todo el dinero. –explico. –Fue una suerte haberle conocido… y que me haya ayudado después de todo este tiempo… ¿y cómo es que tú le conoces?

-Sólo por nombre… -murmura bebiendo un trago de refresco. –Pero fue una imprudencia de tu parte alojarte en una casa de un desconocido… ¿qué hubiera pasado si él es un psicópata?

-No soy tan tonta y lo sabes… algo bueno he visto en el… por eso he confiado. –le digo.

-Pero aun así… -me dice mi amigo.

-¿De verdad es el ex novio de Glimmer? –pregunto. -¿Cómo es que lo sabe su prometida?

-Sí… y eso es porque Delly estudia con nosotros. –me mira mi amigo y sonríe al ver lo sorprendida que estoy. –Sí, ella va a Capitol High.

-Entonces él… -digo.

-Sí. –asiente. –Pero no me apetece hablar del ex de mi novia…

-Claro… -le digo.

-Y no te preocupes por el billete… le he mandado un email a mi padre y te ha conseguido uno para mañana mismo… sabe que estás preocupada por tu madre. –me dice mi amigo.

-Gracias Marvel. –sonrío. –Cuando llegue a Londres intentaré pagártelo lo antes posible.

-Para qué están los amigos, Kat… -me sonríe. –Ve a la habitación si quieres descansar un poco… y luego vamos a dar una vuelta… ¿te parece?

Asiento sonriente.

Pero… extrañamente… no puedo dejar de pensar en él… ¿qué estará haciendo ahora mismo?

Después de comer y descansar un poco Marvel decide llevarme para dar un paseo. Tampoco es que tuviera tiempo para ver más de la ciudad. Marvel compra dos helado y caminamos un poco, charlamos acerca de todo y lo que está haciendo aquí… nos hacemos fotos…

-¿Lo vas a subir al Facebook? –le pregunto.

-Sí… sólo para enseñarte una cosa… -se ríe y carga la foto. –Ahora cuenta hasta tres…

-1, 2, 3… -y su móvil comienza a sonar.

Me lo enseña. Glimmer.

-¿No es adorable? –sonríe y yo le doy un golpe. –Hola amor… -saluda.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AHÍ CON KATNISS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ ELLA ALLÍ CONTIGO?! –mi amigo tiene que apartar el móvil de su oreja para no quedar sordo. Me río.

-Ahora te explico… -se ríe y se aleja un poco.

Decido respirar y disfrutar de mi última tarde en Los Angeles… aún no puedo asimilar que no le vuelva a ver… En unos minutos vuelve Marvel… y se me ocurre algo.

-Marvel… -le digo. -¿Me podrías llevar a un sitio?

* * *

**PEETA POV**

Me presento en el aeropuerto para dejar a Delly. Ella realmente se encuentra bastante molesta conmigo. Decido ignorar lo que esté pensando e intento actuar como un prometido bueno y ejemplar. Ella no me dice ni una palabra.

-No habrás vuelto a hablar con esa chica… -creo que más bien lo pregunta.

-No. –la miro. –No tengo por qué estar pensando en una persona que fácilmente me va a olvidar…

-Espero que sea así… -dice. –Lo que me preocupa es que tú sigas pensando en ella…

-No la voy a volver a ver Delly… ella se marchará hacia Londres… y yo… me quedaré aquí.

-Eso es bueno escucharlo. –se alza y me da un beso en la mejilla. –Te voy a echar de menos.

Su móvil comienza a sonar y una mueca se dibuja en su rostro.

-Cato. –y me sorprendo al oír ese nombre. –Pues no lo hagas… ese es tu problema. No me metas en tus líos… haz lo que te venga en gana. –y cuelga.

Delly nota mi interés cuando me mira y esboza una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sabe que me muero de ganas de que me cuente.

-¿Te puedes creer que mi madre se va a casar con el padre de Cato? –me dice y yo me sorprendo. –Claro, como no hemos tenido tiempo de charlar… y ya me estás echando…

-Mándale mis felicitaciones a tu madre. –escondo mi interés. -¿Qué tal está Cato?

-Está igual a como lo dejaste… técnicamente está haciendo lo mismo que solíais hacer los dos… pero ahora solo. –me cuenta. -¿Algún día me contarás lo que os ha pasado a los dos?

-Me alegro de que viva bien… -murmuro intentando desviar su pregunta. –Date prisa o perderás tu vuelo…

-Está bien… quizás encuentre la manera de que me lo cuente mi hermanastro. –bufa. -¿De verdad no vas a detenerme?

-Aquí no hay nada que te detenga… y lo sabes. –digo.

-Tú siendo tan amoroso como siempre. –me muestra una sonrisa falsa. –Cuídate… y pórtate bien hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

-Adiós…

-Te quiero. –me vuelve a besar las mejillas.

Una chica con el pelo trenzado en las escaleras mecánicas me llama la atención… pero se desvanece enseguida. Me aclaro los ojos… estoy siendo demasiado paranoico con esto…

Espero a que Delly desaparezca de mi vista y me voy a casa.

Todo el mundo se va… menos yo.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

¿En serio? ¿Acaso no pensaba irse nada más encontrarse con su amigo? Y ahora veo que el chico sube una foto de ellos dos tomando un helado… bufo, y ella decía que nada ocurría entre ellos. Lo peor de todo es que desde ayer no dejo de mirar su perfil… por si pone algo, algún detalle de donde pueda estar… y no, lo único que me encuentro es la maldita foto de ellos dos…

Menos mal que Delly ya se ha marchado… supongo que por una parte es por mi culpa ya que no le he hecho sentirse como mi prometida porque estaba más ocupado preocupando por una chica que seguramente ya me ha olvidado… qué mentirosa puede ser la gente… decir que me agradece mucho y que no me va a olvidar… pero ni siquiera se digna en llamarme al menos para despedirse…

Mi sangre hierve cada vez que pienso que está con otro chico… pero el recuerdo de aquella noche siempre me hace calmar… y conseguir conciliar mi sueño de manera más tranquila…

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer en cuanto te encuentres con tu amigo? –pregunto._

_Pero ella no responde. Me doy la vuelta para mirarla y la encuentro medio dormida sentada… sonrío, se le ve tan angelical así. Me levanto para ponerla en mejor posición y que al despertarse no tenga dolor de cuello pero ella se adelanta, pierde totalmente el equilibrio y cae en el sofá… o más bien en mi mano. Con un movimiento rápido consigo frenar su caída con una de mis brazos, con la mala suerte de dejar de nuevo una distancia peligrosa entre ambos. _

_No puedo resistirme y le doy un beso… en la mejilla. Ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa al sentir el tacto de mis labios y por un momento pienso que está despierta. Me quedo observándola mientras duerme… en vez de que ella vele por mis sueños, yo lo hago por ella… así se le ve tan frágil e indefensa… se le ve preciosa._

_Sabía perfectamente que esta noche no iba a poder dormir… así que decido quedarme admirándola… y cuando se asome un poco el sol iré a buscar ayuda._

_Pero de momento me quedaré así… mirándola… cuidándola… esto que me pasa definitivamente me está asustando… y mucho._

_**EndOfFlashback**_

Intento despejar mi mente agarrando mi cuaderno y comienzo a ojearlo. Por un momento siento que la envidia se apodera de mí y de nuevo ella vuelve en mis pensamientos… Ella va a volver a Londres… y yo no puedo… ¿por qué el mundo tiene que ser tan injusto conmigo? La única chica que ha logrado hacerme sentir de esa manera está en la ciudad, la única ciudad que no puedo pisar…

Una frase de mi cuaderno me llama la atención mientras paso las páginas… me quedo congelado al leerlo… y no puedo evitar pensar en la posibilidad… quizás… quizás ella sea la que me está dando una razón de hacer un acto de valentía, el primer acto de valentía en toda mi vida…

"_**Quién quiere llevar la corona, debe soportar su peso."**_

Exactamente… eso es por lo que llevo huyendo de mi familia durante todos estos años… Yo tenía miedo de soportar ese peso, el peso de mi apellido. El peso de ser quién realmente soy. Por eso llevo escondido aquí, por eso acepté de manera fácil la propuesta de mi hermano…

Quizás… sea la hora de volver.

Agarro mi móvil y marco el número de la persona que me puede ayudar en estos momentos.

-Haymitch… -digo nada más oír que contestan. –Puede que suene muy loco de mi parte pero…

* * *

PUFF... ESTE CAPITULO ME HA SALIDO UN POCO MÁS LARGO :) ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y ME DEJÉIS UN REVIEW?

SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


End file.
